Underdeveloped
by Kleinean
Summary: This is about a girl named Uchiha Megumi who is not directly related to Sasuke and Itachi. Megumi has plans to become someone important but with whispers of evil after she gains power, can she stay a hero or become a villain? Weird self-insert/OC, Rated T for swearing and dark topics. NOT A TEAM 7 STORY! On hiatus temporarily.
1. Starting over (Literally)

Edit: Hello everyone this is the author from the slight future to comment that this story will be about Megumi's struggles with something like insanity after awakening her sharingan. There will be descriptions of gruesome scenes down the line so expect that. Additionally she will not be too involved with the main story, instead this is following her struggle to stay a good person. I apologize ahead of time if anything offends any readers, I tend to just go with things without thinking it over.

* * *

You know how when people die they usually have some kind of interesting death? Like for example they get hit by a car or they died from a severe illness. Well let's be honest, I deserve a do over.

One moment I'm lying on my bed eating some chips while watching Investigation Discovery, and then the next I'm coughing because that one chip decided to be a bastard and go down the wrong tube. Coughs after coughs nothing was helping, the pain getting sharper and sharper. Was that chip secretly a razor or something?

After a small amount of time that felt way too long, the cough attack stopped. The sharp pains gone but I didn't feel right so I figured the little evil chip was gone and out of my life, not literally at the time though. I went to 'open' my eyes, I was shocked least to say.

I was expecting to be on my bed with the evil chip on my lap or wherever it landed and a bad case of watery eyes but instead nothing. Empty darkness that did contain a slight shade of dark red. Of course I panicked and tried to get away from wherever I was but that could not be done. My movements felt sluggish and delayed as if I had been drugged and severely drained.

A resounding question ran through me as I tried to fight my way out, "Why?"

I could tell i was in some type of water or something of the sort, the slow pressured movement I recognized since I was not a fan of swimming. As quick as the bizarreness of it came it was gone, the water draining causing me to slump down in weakness. A loud muffled voice came to my attention; a woman I think. I did not understand her but she sounded panicked. Heck lady let me join you, I need help!

I tried to call out but no sound came, just anything I tried to do felt useless. I felt myself start to get more panicked at the thought of my only escape leaving. With the most effort I've ever used in my life to date, I managed to get my foot to kick at a wall that was surprisingly very close in proximation. I felt a pressure or something like that touch back and I recoiled slowly in shock, god damn this sluggish body. A few more voices came to my attention but they sounded very quiet and in a way diluted? Is that a good way to describe it?

Suddenly the woman started to panic, loud screams entering my sensitive ears. I winced at each painful sound and tried to imagine what my kidnappers are doing to her.

Then I felt it.

The walls started to move around me, my sluggish movement from before felt worse and almost nonexistent. I could not breathe I realized and to add to this I felt myself being pulled downward. I felt strong fear as a unbelievably strong pain started at the top of my head. I was being squeezed out of something, ice cold air hitting my unprotected head and causing me to shiver. After what also felt like way too long, I plopped out of my temporary prison and felt myself being touched by things that were very large.

Was I going to be probed or something? My nose and mouth were forced open but I couldn't breathe, was I dying?

Another sharp pain shot through my body, except this time it was from my bum. In shock I gasped, the gasp then turned into a weak cry before becoming way too loud for me. I tried to stop, I really did but I couldn't it just kept coming and coming. I was rubbed dry before I was encased in warmth, something squishy being placed at my face which again I couldn't control my urge to suck away at.

As I continued to drink some type of liquid I felt myself become sleepy. I tried to fight it, raising my voice in protest but instead a weird gurgle type of thing came out. This stopped all my fighting and I paused in shock.

What the hell was that?

The squishy liquid supply was pulled away from me and I heard soft hums of words from above me, a woman, perhaps the same one as before? I tried my best to open my eyes, why was this so hard its like one of the easiest things to do. BAM just like that I got them to open and when I did my god I couldn't see anything. Just extremely blurry shapes of color when suddenly a huge face came super close.

My anxiety jumped, who was this? Why are they so big? Wait is that woman..? Why is she smiling at me this is kinda creepy...

I felt something rub at my face, as the woman came very very close and then planted a kiss?

Uh what.

She backed up a bit and said something but my ears couldn't make it out, was my hearing shot too? Another face came in this one a male I was sure and repeated a similar gesture. You know this kinda reminds me of.. Oh no.. Please don't tell me I was reborn..

It was here that I realized my situation and I busted out crying.

The two individuals tried to comfort me but to hell with them I shouldn't be here! I was soon pulled away from them, and placed into some type of den, a crib perhaps? I cried and cried, slowly feeling the tempting hands of sleep crawl up to me.

Where was my retry button?

Anyone?

Some time has passed and I accepted my situation. I was no longer Sarah of Michigan, instead I was Megumi of some place. I tried to behave for my new parents, crying out only when I really did need something like food or cause I didn't want to sit in my shit. I felt my affections grow for them, feeling warmth in my heart every time I saw them or felt their body warmth on my tiny one.

I also figured out that I was not in the United States anymore when I was able to recognize some of the words spoken by them. Well not that I could recognize it but the style of speech reminded me of Japanese. I should've taken it in college instead I took Italian. Well Fuck. If only I got my friend Stevie to teach me then maybe I could understand the basics but the past is the past.

Time passed fairly fast since I would usually be eating or sleeping, my senses becoming a little better and the control of my body feeling more natural. Soon I was able to kinda do things on my own. I could sit and play with objects, some which suspiciously looked like kunai but ill drop that and say my parents were Naruto fans, and use my annoyingly high pitched voice to say weird noises. I would keep trying to say ka-san or tou-san since I knew those meant mom and dad but instead it would come out like ta-sa tu-sa with a little ugly noise following it.

Ugh babies are so gross. A small positive would be when my parents would read me stories, pointing to the pictures and saying words as if to ingrain it into me that this was this and that was that. Of course majority of it wouldn't stick the first few times but oh well i'll learn eventually.

Some time later I was able to crawl, FREEDOM~! Kind of, I was hawk eyed but man I did not care, I was able to scoot my self all around without someones assistance and it felt so damn nice. Just gotta make those baby steps, pun intended, before I am back to myself. It was around this age, oh I don't know a few months maybe? That I realized I had something wrong with me. I never really paid attention to the feeling before since I was just so out of it but now that I could stay awake decently long and do my own things I found it bizarre. A small amount of warmth I could feel inside me, kinda like if you have a fever and your body just feels weird and warm inside. I didn't find out it was chakra until way later but I did know of it so maybe i'm one of those badass sensors, I hope...

Training my vocal chords I was finally able to say Ka-san and Tou-san in their presence and boy they were the happiest couple I had ever seen, picking me up and cheering in their adorable ways. From there on they kept trying to get me to say words correctly and that was hella difficult, the words sticking to memory once I was able to get them down. Additionally by this point I was aloud to try eating the lovely solid foods by myself, and just a side-comment getting a face full of boob everyday for a few months was horrible. Glad those days are long gone, next step was to stop pooping myself but I figured that was way down the line.

Next step was to use my fat legs to walk around, these legs were so stiff and clunky but I managed to get it kinda down. As months passed I continued to have a hard time walking, sure I could stand up if I held onto something but I could barely get a few steps before my legs would collapse and my bum would get a painful smack from the floor, or my foot if my leg bent. My parents grew worried over this and took me to the doctors and judging by their upset faces once the results were given it was something bad. I'll just assume that my leg muscles were underdeveloped or some shit and that was the end of it.

My parents continued to baby me to my growing annoyment and would overreact whenever I was able to do one new thing. Sure it was nice at first but as they keep doing it, its kinda like okay I did nothing special calm down. Oh but when I was shown the magical toilet that I could use I never felt such joy, no more shitting myself! I would try multiple times a day to poop or pee and since I knew what I was doing I picked up on it very quickly. I think my parents might think i'm a smart little one, hoho i'll let them think that.

Everyday I would be taught new words and concepts, occasionally they would mention ninja related things but I brushed it off that they were still big Naruto fans. Oh how I was wrong. One day tou-san came home in a weird uniform that I recognized as the Jounin vest with a headband that had the Konoha symbol.

I stared at his outfit kinda speechless, they were cosplayers too? Tou-san came over and picked me up, giving me a little bounce, "My little Megumi-chan, how are you dear?" "Good tou-san, whats that?" I responded pointing to the headband in question. He grinned proudly and said what I didn't want to hear. "This is a Konoha hiate, Megumi-chan. Tou-san is a shinobi just like Ka-san." Oh how I felt fear in my tiny body, I was in Naruto more than likely to a family that I thought was just coincidence.

That's right, I am Megumi Uchiha. The daughter of Akemi and Daiki Uchiha who were not mentioned in the series meaning I am a background character that will die like nothing.

Fuck my life.

* * *

Old comment: Quite a big change but I feel more comfortable taking this route since I just can't get Itachi's personality down correctly, they will be introduced in the next chapter. Also gonna rip off Syndra from league for a concept I had in mind. Also if I spelled any of the words incorrectly please let me know, I just typed out a whole buncha stuff so i'm a bit rusty.


	2. Some development

I am still alive everyone don't worry. I have come to accept my situation and decided to live my little life to the fullest depending on what point we were in the story. I am a couple years old, I never paid attention, and I have learned the basics of reading and writing. My lord it is so damn difficult. My thought process went along these lines, "I'm a kid how hard can it be?"

Well listen here I was so absolutely wrong. Everything looks like squiggly lines with maybe a few boxes and what not and it would not stick to memory. Sure I could recognize the shapes when I saw them but when it came to what they meant I drew blanks. It took a good few days for my own name to stick, not a fun time at all. Honestly I felt utterly frustrated with myself during that time. I knew the words verbally, I knew how to write in English but Japanese was just a big fuck you. Two or three different writing forms, hell I didn't keep track, symbols and lines that represent sounds that just looked strange. It kind of reminds me of sign language, I had no idea what was going on but everything meant something.

I'm getting off track with my salty rant. I think I was at the standard rate for a child, maybe a little slower on writing and reading but understanding concepts I was gold, kind of. Learning new words obviously fucked me over, I would mix them up and label things incorrectly. For example I called a chair a spoon, don't question me. Oh the embarrassment and confusion I would feel when my parents would laugh at my mistakes before trying to correct me, my temper flaring each time resulting in a pout of some sorts. I wouldn't lash out or be a bratty kid and cry but I would pull the, 'I can't see you if i'm turned away' act often. I think its kind of cute actually but then again it can go two ways, sometimes the kid can be a total douche but luckily I am a good little angel. Pff no i'm not but I like to act as if I am, along with being a total smart-ass but that's just a minor detail. Additionally I think by now my parents have a general idea what kind of person I am. I am a emotionally weak douche that likes violence. Not too bad I think. Oh I have a fun idea, what if I became a villain? Kill everything and everyone with explosions of awesome. Have super cool clothes that have no practicality to them but they look badass since that is what seems to matter. What if I had minions or summons too? Oh how awesome it would be to have dragons or just some kind of animal and or creature that wrecks havoc. Villains though usually die some kinda lame death, but if I train myself to be super over powered aint no broken main character gonna stop me. No I have bad survival instincts that would be a bad call. I can figure this out later on when I know what i'm capable of.

Now i'm sure you don't care at all on what I look like but that is too bad, you get the honor of knowing what this little badass overlord villain looks like. I have that amazingly pale skin, like seriously what the hell is up with it, along with these too cute big eyes. I look like that one anime kid with eyes that are too big and exaggerated that you want to punch in the face, or maybe that's just me. I also got that, you know it, black hair of straightness that just looks so fake. Its cut to be shoulder length, much to my ka-sans annoyment, so that way it won't get all tangled and take too much effort to take care of. I do have a bang which I regret everyday but still adore, the fucking thing keeps jabbing me in the eyes but damn do I look nice with it. Uh I don't believe there is much else to say, i'm a short girl who wears a lot of whites and soft blues or reds and I love dresses. However when it comes to dresses I also hate them, at the moment I am hairless but who knows what will happen when the dreaded puberty hits, ugh fuck shaving and hormones and just being a girl in general. Ka-san takes me out often to get dresses so I have a sweet collection building up but soon they wont fit anymore, it's really a big waste but who cares we got money so spend, better circulate that economy. I don't have a lot of baby fat actually which is nice, I have always been self conscious of body weight so having that ideal figure was just amazing.

Fast forwarding to later on in life because I can get really off topic. My speech has improved greatly and I am able to have conversations quite easily, thank you tou-san and ka-san. Tou-san gets thanks first however because he has been teaching me the magic of chakra usage. Since I knew what it felt like I could draw it out easier but it still took a lot of effort and left me absolutely drained. He would train me to draw it all to one spot, the spot being my hands or forehead, and to get a leaf to stick to it. I thought it was gonna be the easiest thing to do but I was severely wrong. The leaves would fall to the floor time after time, sometimes getting shoved off from too much chakra getting suddenly pooled but that didn't happen till much later on. I want to say it took maybe a few months for me to be able to do it with relative ease, that was atleast with two or three at most on one spot. I was not pleased with this result but hey I get to start at a super young age so maybe its okay?

This wasn't the only thing I was working on however.

Ka-san took it upon herself to teach me proper mannerism and basic history. It fucking sucked ass learning the manners. I am someone who likes to slouch along with speaking what comes to mind which sounds really bad but hey its how I am. When I am with her I have to speak like a high-strung douche that adds way too many words to get to the point. Walking, when I could, all slow and elegant along with keeping my posture all nice was evil. My back would get all stiff along with my neck from holding the positions for a long time then occasionally I would get hurt. Yeah that's right i'm a clumsy fool. I've done a few basic things like tripped over a flat floor to then bump into a wall and knock a bunch of things over to also tripping and spilling scolding hot tea all over tou-san. I don't get punished for my mishaps but I really feel that I should be, I used to get punished before but in this life I only get gently spoken to. Always the same lines, "It's not your fault Megumi-chan just keep trying." History was not that bad, I enjoyed it actually. Learning about Konoha's history along with the Uchiha clan helped paint a timeline for where I was in the story line along with just random fun facts. Who doesn't like fun facts that can never be used again? I do!

Stepping away from that, I also had to meet our clansmen. To be honest I could care less about who they were, almost all of them were older adults that wouldn't pay attention to me after giving a small greeting. I wasn't introduced to many adults but we would often visit the same ones. I would be told to just sit there like a doll and not really be able to do anything, how my boredom skyrocketed. I do have active thoughts so I would observe many things such as the environment or how the facial features move when speaking or feeling emotions or even how object positioning adjusts visual display greatly. I am a little bit of a weirdo. Often I would get praise that I was so well behaved but it stems from the fear of punishment and not really understanding some part of the topics exchanged.

On one very special day ka-san was going to introduce me to more people, how exciting. Do you feel my joy? No? Exactly.

Ka-san carried me in her arms, the heat not bothering her at all while I was sweating like a pig, how can people deal with this? I wiped my forehead and croaked out, "Its too hot ka-san" I fanned at myself hopping to help ease temperature problems.

"Megumi-chan just a little longer alright? You will feel better after meeting the boys." Just a little longer she says, i'll feel better she says. I groaned in annoyance and slumped my head into her shoulder. Probably a bad call shes super warm and I feel more sweaty. Why can't we live somewhere cold? Somewhere where there is snow at some point in the year? Instead we live basically in the woods where there are insects everywhere and the boiling sun on us. Well its not that bad imagine in that Suna place. I shook my head, those poor crazy people. I propped my chin onto her shoulder instead, studying all the passing houses and people, giving a small smile to those that looked in my direction as a form of greeting. Everyone looks so similar here, all pale with dark features. Good thing the shitty artist in me likes to hunt for differences so I am able to tell people apart rather easily. Suddenly a horrifying creature entered my vision, my eyes widening in fear.

"Ka-san... Ka-san help!" My voice was quiet at first, turning into a cry for help. What is it that I saw? A mother fucking butterfly. Don't judge me, anything that flies near me should die is a general thought I have. I heard her sigh, the view changing as she turned around to see what was agitating me.

"Megumi-chan it is just a butterfly, this creature can not harm you." She came closer to the horrifyingly pretty monster and stuck her finger out. Of course the little thing lands on her finger and starts crawling onto me, I haven't screamed out in fear like that in a long time. I hate my life sometimes. After the traumatizing event passed and ka-san gave many traitorous back rubs in comfort we ended up at our destination. Ka-san slid a door open, the noise drawing my attention before I was set to the ground to remove my shoes.

Quiet footsteps came our way, "Welcome Akemi-san, Megumi-chan. Was Daiki-san not able to join us today?" The woman's voice sounded so majestic and tame what the heck.

"I apologize Mikoto-san, Daiki was called to a mission unexpectedly and left this early morning." I paused, Mikoto? Uh does that mean.. My thoughts were interrupted my loud running footsteps.

"Ka-san! How much long- who is this?" Mikoto chuckled as the little twerp paused to stare us down in confusion. I squinted at him, a frown growing on my face, this is Sasuke isn't it? He soon squinted at me as well, his arms crossing in a show of dominance, his head lifting just a smidgen. I let a humph out and crossed my arms as well, looking to the side to study a wall that was right next to me, so lame I know. Mikoto's voice drew our attention.

"My Sasuke-chan, this is Akemi-san and her daughter Megumi-chan." I lost all focus in reality and was trapped in my short thoughts. So the twerp actually is him, this soon I shall meet Sasuke then huh? That means hes my age so I got a more accurate idea for the plot timing. Where the hell is Itachi though? Did my birth cause a change in the story or something? UGH fuck I don't need to focus on this right now. I groaned and held a hand to my head, a frown visible on my features. I felt a hand push me forward from behind, I looked up at ka-san.

Although her eyes held concern she had a smile on her face, "Why don't you go play with Sasuke-kun Megumi-chan? I'm sure you two will become great friends."

I looked back at Sasuke who looked less like a childish douche and was just openly staring at me. Using the wall for support I walked over to him, his face scrunched in confusion, "Why are you doing that?" I glared at the rude little shit, my mouth opening to speak but I was beat.

Mikoto's tone made Sasuke freeze, "Sasuke-chan behave. Megumi-chan is not in good health." He made a strange sound before apologizing to me, a smile taking his features over, my goodness he is so cute! WAIT! Hes a enemy don't get swooned by him! My internal struggle to stay mad at him burned out so fast as I repressed my urge to squeal and tackle him into a hug.

"Sorry Megumi-chan, its nice to meet you."

I nodded as a tight smile graced my features, "Do not worry Sasuke-kun, it is nice to meet you too! I hope we can be great friends." God damn it woman! He is a jerk don't fall for it! Oh actually if we become friends then I can change the story... What if I joined him as a missing-nin and we became a super badass duo. Oh my fucking god yes! I cackled evilly in my mind, if I let that out it would cause weird impressions.

"Of course! Follow me you have to meet my Ni-san hes the best!" Sasuke bounced with energy as he guided me to a room down the hall, our mothers following us having their own discussion. I could feel a pair of eyes digging into my back, I glanced over my shoulder to smirk at ka-san. The message of 'don't worry' coming across but not my evilness with it. I saw her relax a little, her hand coming out to ruffle my hair in satisfaction. I finally have friends is probably what she is thinking but then again i'm not a mind reader.

Sasuke ran into the room impatiently and went to go speak with someone, Itachi i'm assuming, informing them that I was going to join them. "Ni-san we have a guest, shes kind of weird but its okay." My eyes took a quick scan of the room, landing on Sasuke who was pouting and Itachi with his fingers retracting. Sasuke rubbed at this forehead and started whining, I gave a smile smile at the display and crouched to the floor so I could crawl my way over to them.

"I'm kind of weird? I see how it is you puny peasant" Such insult much wow. No really he is taller than me so that doesn't apply but I can't say mean things out right, ka-san is like right there! Sasuke's mouth opened in shock before shutting to give me a glare.

"Don't be so rude Sasuke." Itachi commented poking his brother in the head before turning to look at me. We stared each other down for a few moments as Sasuke rubbed his forehead in annoyment.

"Why do you always do that!" Sasuke sighed and gestured at me, "See ni-san this is Megumi-chan, Megumi-chan this is my Itachi ni-san." His anger soon seemed to evaporate as he beamed with pride at who his brother was.

"Hello" I gave a small bow before giving a cheeky grin, Itachi glanced at me curiously before giving me his greetings.

"I hope my little brother did not overwhelm you, Megumi-chan?" Sasuke let out a 'hey' with a super cute pout as I let a giggle come out, wait no the little ass called me weird fuck him! Sasuke pouted as he crossed his arms and played the kicked puppy role.

"No no he was fine don't worry about it" I waved my hand dismissively before turning back to Sasuke, my eyes glinting evilly. "So what should we do now?"

Sasuke hummed in thought before suggesting we observe how awesome Itachi was at his training. Itachi displayed his growing skills for us with a few moves and throwing skills and it was super awesome. Maybe I should take Itachi as my villain duo partner, no that wouldn't work hes a good guy. Damn it.

The day passed rather quickly as we made casual chat, mostly Sasuke and I but Itachi would comment every now and then, before we bid our farewells promising to see each other again eventually. While ka-san carried me home I ended up falling asleep, reliving the happy and cute moments that happened earlier on and vowed to keep Sasuke company after the tragedy and see how the villain or hero route goes.

Happiness cannot last forever it seems as we received word that my father had passed away. He was killed while on his mission by enemy shinobi but the mission did end up as a success. Depression hit my mother and I hard, training slowing down and our visits to Sasuke and Itachi's home reducing. The funeral was dull, my feelings were locked down as I barely focused on what was going on, I think I might have been in denial of the situation. I knew I was going to lose my parents eventually but it was so sudden, I hadn't come to terms with it yet. I started to distance myself from my ka-san, better to prepare myself now than later. She of course didn't approve this and her depression spiraled worse at the thought that her daughter was rejecting her. I didn't outright reject her but I started to say I loved her less and less, I gave less hugs and just slowly became more private. I refocused on my training in hopes that if tou-san could see me, he would know that I was not just mopping around and that I was able to get my shit together.

A few years later and things were all well. I could stand for a longer period of time without support but only because I forced chakra into my legs to make them more stable. I learned different katas and the basics of taijustsu but figured I was definitely not cut out for it due to my circumstances. I also played with more chakra manipulation, trying to see if I could do some kinda levitation and when I did get it to work for a decent span of time I got a visit to the hospital. What caused it you might ask? Chakra depletion.

Oops.

I got lectured so bad for what I did, ka-san not understanding what I was trying to achieve. I think she thinks I might die and leave her all alone. Well not yet! I will fight to survive! When I was fully recovered and ka-san didn't hawk eye me as much, I went back to practicing the levitation. Since I knew roughly what to do I was able to extend the period that I was able to float and learned how to adjust the height that I floated at. Of course I did this sitting so in case I messed up I wouldn't fall and get hurt. I gradually worked in standing, being near a chair or cushion so in case things went south I was alright. I continued to work on my training, doing chakra exercises while levitating or while I worked on my taijutsu. To be honest I think I have pretty damn good control for my age, bless you tou-san for starting me so young. I really don't know any abilities however since ka-san wont teach me any besides the basic academic ones like the substitution and clone jutsu. I suppose that will come later on or maybe with my evil villainous ways I could make my own things!

Soon I was forced to go to the academy. I was not happy. Sure I don't mind learning but when its things that I already know its boring as shit. The only pro was that I recognized a few students, Sasuke not being in my class however though. Who was it that I mainly recognized? Konoha's number one knucklehead, Naruto Uzumaki. I think that was his title at least. He was such an angry little boy, challenging everyone and would mock others to make himself feel better, I was no exception as he made fun of my immobility. Then again I was just getting bullied in general since I was supposed to be super duper strong and a showoff due to my namesake.

Fuck kids. Fuck people too in general.

Their taunts hurt but at the same time they don't know any better, calling me a loser Uchiha that can't be a shinobi. Well you peasants just wait till I can do more chakra based cool things then I will smash you down! I easily aced majority of the taught subjects, cept' taijutsu and gym but I have my reasons! I tried to interact with Naruto but man that kid he is so suspicious. Every time I would speak to him he gave me these looks of 'Why are you talking to me', his distrust so strong but of course with my nonexistent charms I chipped it away. How I worked interactions out would be whenever we had to do partner work I would purposely seek him out, requesting that we work together. He would get insulted thinking that I couldn't do shit and would hold him back but in fact it was quite the opposite. I never really spoke bad to him, controlling my temper because I knew what he went through.

I pitied him, I wanted to help him recover from his traumatic childhood which was still in progress but what exactly could I do? I figured that a friend could be a good start, along with improving his academic standings but not too much to the point where he would not get in a team with Sakura and Sasuke.

One of our main interactions that started our friendship would be when I would offer part of my lunch to him seeing as douche bag kids would sabotage his small amount of food as payback for his pranks. He would grumble and make loud statements that he doesn't need my help but would always succumb to his hungry stomach. We would exchange small talk about how our classmates were assholes and talk about his awesome pranks that he would always pull. Soon it turned into a habit, Naruto would seek me out and we would bond everyday along with working on academics. I remember cheering in my head, cause doing it in person would be weird, when he sought me out and requested my assistance. Oh how proud I was, I made a good change to the story line. One day though I decided to be a bit bold with Naruto.

It was finally lunchtime, today had been extra tiring since we spent majority of the day doing exercises and taijutsu, along with sparring where stupidly I would get my ass handed to me. Fuck you snot nosed brats! I felt anger still coursing lightly in my veins, the children were still mocking my attempts at fighting because they couldn't understand that I physically couldn't do it. Forever labeled the Uchiha failure. Fucking dip shits. I pulled out the big bento of food that ka-san prepared for Naruto and me that consisted of rice, steamed vegetables, sliced fruits, and a whole lot of meat. I heard footsteps coming closer, the sound I recognized to be Narutos. Its kind of interesting people have a certain sound when they walk and it can suggest who it is, the adults generally being much much quieter. I looked to my left and indeed Naruto was there, looking worn with various cuts and dust blotches on him. "Had a bad round also?" I propped my elbow on the desk, my face leaning into my hand as I studied his appearance.

Naruto grumbled something out before commenting cheekily, "I did not! I went easy on them, believe it!" I smiled and reached out to ruffle his hair, which by the way was super soft. He pouted and ducked away, his eyes squinting at me playfully. "You'll see, anyway what did your ka-san pack today?" Right on time, Naruto always would change the topic to ka-sans cooking when i would question him.

"Just the usual, a bit more on the meat side." Naruto let a small noise in glee out as he eyed the food, licking his lips in anticipation. I giggled and moved the food towards him, muttering a small itadakimasu before digging in as well. I ate about a quarter of the food, feeling my belly swell in protest at getting stuffed while observing Naruto wolf down the rest. How he did it will never make sense to me, perhaps its Kurama that's doing the work.

Naruto let out a sigh, rubbing his belly. "That hit the spot." I grabbed the containers to start putting them away, a feeling of anxiety overtaking me. Naruto must have noticed because he looked at me in concern, "What is it?"

I turned to face him, hoping that the question I was going to ask would go smoothly. Naruto noticed my seriousness and scrunched his eyebrows. "Naruto... Are we friends?" I looked down for a moment feeling childishly scared before looking back at him. His expression looked shocked, a bit contemplating as well. He opened his mouth before shutting it, a big grin taking over his features.

"You better believe we are!"

My nerves were a bit killed when I asked him that, I expected to be rejected even though we were on friendly terms. I don't know why I expected that from him but I did. I think when I asked that question it helped both of us feel a form of security along with pride that we had taken our first steps at changing things. The kid really didn't like school though, he would crumble his assignments and proclaim that as a Hokage he didn't need to do this busywork.

I wouldn't have any of it though, "Listen here you peasant," yes I called him a peasant, to be honest I called almost everyone that but its not supposed to be negative, at least not to him. "Although its boring as shit you can't get anywhere without it. Just grit your teeth and do some of it at least. I can help your sorry ass if you need it." Ka-san would skin me if she hears how I speak with him or Sasuke.

Naruto scoffed, "Yeah right Megumi-chan you just say that because that's all you are good at!"

I smacked him on the head, "Damn right i'm good at it, I wont let my friend be shit at it if I can help. So stop being a prick about it. Maybe if you can do it you might be able to catch up to Sasuke." I tend to not use honorifics with Naruto, its a bit much on the tongue I feel. Or maybe its just an urge to stay similar to my old tendencies, after all in English we never use honorifics, unless you count mrs and mr. I also use Sasuke to motivate Naruto, I can be a douche sometimes deal with it.

Naruto growled in annoyment, "I can do it on my own! Just you watch i'll beat up that bastard." I sighed and placed my hand to my head.

"If you say so."

Low and behold, Naruto lost another fight with Sasuke later on in that day. As strange as life was I enjoyed it quite a bit. Learn pointless things in the academy while bonding with Naruto, after school I would bond with him, Sasuke and Itachi, or ka-san. Oh I should mention that too my ka-san didn't really care that I was friends with Naruto, just that I would increase my tiny circle of friends. I did invite him over a few times for family meals and I personally believe that Naruto enjoyed it, slowly feeling like part of our small family.

Classes were adjusting, our bodies developing and our time running short. The Uchiha massacre was coming closer and I still had no idea what to do. I figured I could just lurk around after school for long periods of time, keeping Sasuke out of the house. I also warned my mother that she should try getting out of the home more often but the woman dismissed me. "Damn it i'm trying to save you!" I remember yelling at her, almost getting smacked by her but instead I got a lecture for punishment.

My annoyance with her started to put a stronger rift between us, perhaps that was good but I would regret it down the line.

I also started to feel jealousy at Sasuke. The kid made a god damned fireball! What the fuck! Why can't I learn things like that? UNFAIR! He trained with his father and occasionally Itachi, sometimes I would get included but due to my condition, damn the stupid thing, I wasn't able to really join in. The only positive being that I could levitate for quite a while by the age of seven, which is roughly a year away from the clan dying. Damn it.. Back to my point though, I've been trying to rip off the idea of how Syndra moves from League of Legends. So unrelated right? She floats around without ever touching the floor, unless she dances, and I figured how bad ass would it be if I could do that? The problem being that I have to use a shit-ton of chakra to keep myself straight up without using something for support which I've been working on for the past few years but with my reserves I can only do so much.

However by doing this I am increasing my chakra pools and multitasking capabilities. I can do the basic academic jutsus while levitating by now, which by the way when i first did it I lost all control and fell face first to the floor, my clone also ended up looking like Naruto's dead one. Details that don't matter~

I also noticed that I tend to chant a vow whenever i'm trying to learn new things, 'I'll die if I don't learn quick enough', but that's a bit negative. By this point I was near the top ranking in class, god damn Sasuke being right ahead of me and being a smug ass about it. Naruto was still near the bottom, I don't understand why though because he has started to put effort into his academic score and with me checking his assignments over it should line up correctly and give him a high score. OH it was probably sabotage from the teachers, I forgot about that. Well fuck them, Naruto will graduate by my hands! Actually it might be best if he stays at the bottom, gotta keep cannon.

The fateful day came along, the day of the Uchiha massacre. I was with Sasuke in the woods training, well more so observing him and working on my multitasking skills. The day passed very quickly but Sasuke wanted to keep going, trying to build sudden skills to show off to Itachi. "Sasuke I really do think we should head back," I called out worried.

"Hold on Megumi-chan, I almost have it!" Sasuke called back in his tired determination. I sighed and gathered my items together, shoving the small snacks into my bag. Hey don't give me that look I can snack all I want okay? Sasuke huffed suddenly in annoyment, his shuriken throwing skills still not where he wanted them at before turning around to face me, "Lets get going Megumi-chan, are you going to come over for dinner again?"

I snorted as I levitated over to him, "Fuck yeah I am, your ka-san is hella good at cooking. By the way what happened to almost having it, hmm?" I teased.

Sasuke huffed again "Shut it." I laughed and reached to ruffle his hair but he was too quick, dodging my hand and giving me a glare. A small thing I enjoy to do I should mention is to mess his cute hair up, he really hates it. Hehe.

We went on our merry way to head home, chatting of school and just any topics that sparked on our mind. However things got kinda suspicious when we saw the Uchiha district without the lights on. I felt my heartbeat speed up, was it time already?

"That's kind of weird that the lights are not on..." Sasuke commented in confusion, not thinking too much on it as we continued our way to his home. He must have noticed how I stopped speaking because he sent a concerned glance my way, I was starting to feel anxiety.

"Sasuke-kun we shouldn't be here" I whispered, stopping to lean against a wall to buy time.

"Why do you say that? We are almost home Megumi-chan." Sasuke commented, his head turning in confusion slightly, his eyes scanning the area.

"Sasuke-kun please listen to me, we need to leave." I begged, I didn't want him to suffer. A scream broke our attention, Sasuke ran off to find the source which happened to be near his home.

I floated after him as quickly as I could, I can't catch him! No this is cannon he needs to see this. Ugh the shit storm that will happen after is something I don't want to deal with. Oh shit what about Itachi? Obito acting as Madara? Will I die? He ran into his home, quickly throwing his shoes off calling for his parents, the home eerily quiet. I ripped mine off and followed the open door trail he left behind him, slowly he got closer to the room of scarring memories. "Sasuke stop!" I yelled out, forget formalities, it was too late he opened the door. He froze as he saw Itachi cut down his parents, shock and anger soon taking over his emotions as he charged at Itachi. By the time I reached the room Itachi had fled and Sasuke was crying over the warm corpses.

I felt my emotions bubbling over, tears stung my eyes as I looked at the corpses. "I told you Sasuke I told you!" I cried out, slumping to the floor as I listened to his wails.

His emotions changed, "If you didn't stop me I could've saved them! Its all your fault Megumi!" I accepted his anger, it is true I held him back for a few moments but there is nothing he could've done. He will realize that later on after his emotions calm down I hope. Sasuke suddenly stood up and fled the room, running out of the compound to wherever he disappeared to.

I crawled up to Mikoto and Fugaku, my hands shutting their shocked eyes before muttering "I will take care of him, rest in ease. Please tell my mother I am sorry for how I have behaved recently." Then like the creep I am I studied the wounds they suffered, noticing how the flesh guzzled blood and how the different muscles were peeping through barely. I felt a shiver of excitement run through my body before shaking my head, these were people who cared for me I shouldn't look at their bodies like displays. Sasuke was my priority. I stood back up, levitating my way out of the compound calling for Sasuke, praying that Itachi hadn't found him yet wishing he did. I turned the corner and there he was, on the floor looking all traumatized but no Itachi. "Well shit," my hands reached the top of my head to tug at my hair. I'm so controversial aren't I? Thinking that Sasuke shouldn't and should suffer this fate. I decided to tempt my own.

I did not see Itachi near, that doesn't mean he can't hear me I hope. "Itachi! I will protect Sasuke with all I can! Also fuck you Madara!" I let a weak chuckle out, no response. Well that is what I thought before I felt a sharp pain in my neck before the floor met my face in a quick greeting.

That's gonna hurt tomorrow.

* * *

EDIT: A few things don't really make sense, I will do proper edits once the story is further progressed.


	3. Hospital and team placement

Well it certainly didn't hurt all that bad, I just felt sore on my face. I could say I fought off a bear or something, wait no that wouldn't work I would need scratches on me. Gah it doesn't matter really, the situation at hand is a bit more important. I could assume I was in a hospital, the sickly white walls and blue floors, and don't forget those tacky floral chairs. Seriously they are not very pretty, gives this place a old feel to it. There is also this really annoying beeping sound, kinda sounds like those heart monitors but do they have that in this world? I looked behind me to the left and there she was, the big heart monitor machine which looked looked very different from what I was expecting. Wait a second is that an IV bag? My eyes trailed the little tubing till it connected to my wrist, my curiosity peaking. I thought these things hurt like hell? I scratched my cheek in thought as I observed how it sat on the skin, the slight movements barely moving the syringe. My strange thoughts were interrupted when a door out of vision slid open. Heeled footsteps made their way towards me, the curtain swooshing open. A nurse that I did not recognize stood there, a clipboard in her arms and a cautious smile on her face.

"Good morning Megumi-chan, do you know where you are?" Her voice had a slight tone to it that made me uncomfortable, not her words but just her natural pitch. I looked her over, nothing special really getting noted before nodding my head. I was in a Konoha hospital with a syringe in me pumping who knows what. "Do you remember what happened?" I nodded again, what would happen if I choose not to speak? Actually now that I think of it what is supposed to happen now? Sasuke and I have no family besides each other, the kid not wanting to be in my company at the moment. Would we just stay at the compound in our own respective homes? Would we have a caretaker? My attention was drawn back when a hand was waved near my face, my eyes looking to the right to eye the nurse. I let out a hum in question. Instead of repeating whatever she said earlier she jotted something down and turned around to start leaving the room.

I felt strong confusion as a "uh..?" leaked out. She turned around again once she was at the door, "The doctor will be here soon Megumi-chan. Please wait a few moments." So she is going to leave a child alone? I nodded and leaned back into the bed, staring at the boring white speckled ceiling. A few agonizing minutes later I heard a few voices talking, the door once again sliding open. I stopped fiddling with the syringe that has been providing entertainment for the past minute or so and looked up. A male doctor, of course, and two nurses came in.

He shot a smile in my direction, "Good morning dear, how are you feeling?" I figured I might as well respond, sitting in silence is killing me.

"I feel a bit sore doctor." I responded, touching at the tender spots on my face in annoyment. He jotted my response down, did I not reply correctly?

"I am sorry if it bothers you we can use a few medications," I shook my head there was no need to. "How are you actually feeling my dear?" I suppose he is asking of my mental state? I didn't witness anything scarring but how would he know.

"I feel empty" Yes that is a good way to describe it, I do not feel horribly wounded emotionally over what happened. I feel sadness over Sasuke and mines losses but I am not emotionally driven by it. I am so shallow. He jotted that down, a look of sympathy on his face and the nurses.

"So you do recall what happened then?" Of course I would it happened only just yesterday or whenever it was. I nodded, my eyes going back to the syringe as I started to fiddle with it. One of the nurses walked over quickly and stopped my explorative hands from causing any harm, telling me I shouldn't do that. I felt my lids droop slightly, another annoyed look coming over my features.

"I'm not stupid just curious" I muttered, my eyebrows scrunching before turning back to the doctor. "When can I go.. and see Sasuke-kun." I need to leave this horrible place asap. The strange smell I could faintly pick up, the bright environment that made me want to crawl away and hide. Sasuke however I think he stays for quite some time, I really don't remember. I kind of wish I could see what he saw, the repeated violence and gore, the different stab wounds that finished off every single person in our compound. Ah but that would not look good on my record, the small Uchiha girl that is drawn to death. Hm perhaps it might, ah I must first build that villainous background I thought of before, its been some time since I thought of it actually.

"You cannot leave yet Megumi-chan" The nurse from before replied, my eyes never leaving the doctor. "Sasuke-kun is currently resting but you can go see him after we ask you a few questions." I looked at her finally and released a sigh, this better not be long.

"Fire away I suppose"

The doctor spoke up, "What was the last thing you remember?" I hummed, should I be a smart ass or stick to the topic?

"Well the last thing I remember is your question doctor" I grinned cheekily at his squint, interrupting him before he could elaborate. "I recall the whole event and what led to it. Sasuke-kun and I were heading back from training when we saw that things weren't normal. I knew something was up but he refused to listen to me."

The doctor cut in, "What do you mean?" I shot a look at him for being interrupted.

"Well the lights were all off-" I was interrupted again.

"How would that suggest anything was different from usual? Could have been a power outage." I shot a glare at the man, was he actually interrogating me? My nerves were getting pushed slowly.

"If you could stop interrupting me please. The guards make sure that all perimeter lights are on for sure before dawn even hits, those were not on showing that they were not on duty which is extremely unusual. Back to the story, so he decided to go against what I said and charged on in. He went to his house and found his parents killed, I believe the killer was Itachi-kun but I am not sure since I did not see him myself." I added, my glare strengthening at the doctors tempted interruption. "Sasuke-kun got angry at me because he couldn't do anything and then ran off. I followed after him but he was out on the floor before I joined him. After that I woke up here and that is it." The doctor jotted more notes down before nodding, turning to leave.

"You may see him now Megumi-chan" He called out and gestured his head to the side for me to follow. I hadn't realized but the scolding nurse had removed the IV syringe and already placed a bandage on my arm. I slid out of the bed, the floor coming a bit too fast for comfort as I toppled down. I growled in annoyment and took the nurses hand, using her for support to walk. We entered the hallway which to my disappointment looked just like the room, sickly. Passing many doors and few people that looked at me in sympathy, we ended up at our destination. I was aloud to enter the room first, the nurse trailing behind me for walking support.

There the kid was, sleeping with an anxious look on his face. The poor thing.

I crawled onto the chair that happened to be right next to his bed, they probably had a hand at that, and looked at him. I reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze, that is what people do right? My thumb stroked small circles onto his hand to see if I could supply comfort in his rest, but of course that didn't happen. He continued to stay relatively still, sharp breaths with sweat on his body. The damn heart monitor was getting on my nerves, beeping so often as his heart raced with anxiety and fear. I was so tempted to knock the thing over but it was connected to his hand plus it was on the other side of the bed, maybe next time.

"Its okay to cry" The nurses soft voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"I don't need to" I replied softly, no need to be loud near a sleeping child. "I need to be strong for us." I added, might as well make it look like i'm affected somehow. She placed her hand onto my shoulder and gave a squeeze thinking that I was trying to put on a tough image, well I suppose I am.

The visit didn't last very long, I was ushered back to my lousy room and told to rest. Of course I didn't mind sleeping more but the hospital beds were not very comfy, a little hard to doze off here. A few days later Sasuke woke up, how I new was when I heard his voice yelling. I was in the hallway with a nurse coming to visit him like I typically do when the commotion happened. We walked on over quickly and found him sitting on his bed, a pillow on the floor and tears streaming down his face. His eyes traveled to me, his emotions flickering from anger, loneliness, and fear. "Sasuke-kun" I called out biting my lip in uncertainty.

Did he accept my presence yet?

We stared each other down, acceptance starting to filter into his features. I inched my way over, looking at the floor for courage before the white bed sheets appeared. I looked up at him, feeling myself get emotional before reaching up to wipe a trailing tear away. "I'm sorry," I whispered, a tears pooling into my eyes. I could have stopped this. I could have told someone anyone what was going to happen and instead like a greedy fool I stood to the side and observed. Even wishing to see the annihilation of our clan in gruesome detail over and over.

I am a horrible person.

It's kind of sad that I can admit that, I've always known before but to think of it negatively was new. I pulled Sasuke into a hug, his hands clenching into my shirt, muffled sobs coming from him. "I'm sorry" I whispered again, rubbing his back in soothing circles, or what I thought was soothing. I used my other hand to quickly wipe my tears before coming back to hold him again. We kept this position for quite some time, letting go when the time felt right. Sasuke wiped at his face roughly, the skin turning slightly pink at the harshness. I reached for his hands, holding back the slight grimace at the snot on them when we did hold hands. "I'll be here Sasuke, I wont leave you alone. Together we can make things right."

"No I will take him on, I will be the one to avenge our clan." Sasuke responded, determination taking over his face, slight annoyment sparked in me.

"And what about me?"

"Your too weak Megumi-chan, he will use you against me" I sighed, does he not remember our training? I have super good control I can stand up for myself.

"I'll work on it then" I replied, letting his hands go so I could go sit to rest my aching feet.

"We both will"

Our standings improved over the years, training together till nightfall and waking up early to do morning exercises. Naruto and Sasuke still did not look to each other as friends even though I would drag Naruto along occasionally to our training. Ah I didn't mention, Naruto tried to visit me at the hospital but the staff kept turning him away, I only found out when we he confronted me at school. We were a good team but I kept growing worried, I didn't try to interact with out classmates outside of requirements. I know I wont be on team seven, that's Sakura's role.

Side comment, Naruto still had a big crush on her, I really don't understand why she is so mean to him. Actually it's kind of amusing when I look at the overall situation, she is madly in love with Sasuke who doesn't give her a time of day and Naruto who is willing to do anything and everything for her is dismissed. Girls are weird. She did, along with others, approach me to try and get bonus points with Sasuke but I would just tell them off. If they want him they need to do it on their own.

We were the magical age of twelve,almost thirteen. Puberty already hit hard and boy was I pissed. I got my period at the age of eleven and I still refused to accept it. Cursing the female body everytime the painful time came. Sasuke and Naruto found out when I had a leaking accident during one of our training sessions. It was kind of funny when I look back. Naruto was the first one to notice as he paused in shock, Sasuke managing to land a punch to his face from his distraction.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled out, rubbing his cheek before turning his attention back to me and ignoring Sasuke's name call. "Megumi-chan are you okay? Are you dying?" He ran over, squatting to look at the growing blotch of blood. Of course I was shocked at how close he got to my nether region, then the thought hit me, am I on my period?

"Step back you idiot, your making her uncomfortable." Sasuke smacked Naruto in the head, slipping a curious glance my way. Naruto growled and shoved Sasuke to the floor. Sasuke was now able to see what the issue was. At this point I was bright red and sweating buckets. My leg shot out and clipped Naruto right on the cheek, the momentum causing him to launch into Sasuke. My response was kind of instinctual, or maybe it was intentional I really don't know any more.

"Stop it! You you... Perverts!"

Oh how horrible it was to have to explain to them the joys of womanhood. Disgust and pity on their faces every time they knew I got hit with the monthly visit. Stepping away from that, I do believe everything is still cannon for the most part. We have Mizuki as one of our sensei's, the greedy bastard was necessary for Naruto to develop. Iruka was our other sensei and just as before he treated Naruto with neutral terms, often lecturing him and trying to get him to focus on other things aside from pranks. All main characters seem to be at their normal spots, nothing unusual happened so I suppose I did good so far.

Practice for our graduation test is all we ever do lately. I tried to include Naruto less so that way he can pick up the shadow clone jutsu from Mizuki for failing. I even had to convince the boy to fail it the day before so that way things could go as planned.

"Trust me Naruto, you want to fail this. I promise you will get something amazing out of it, just make sure you chill on the swing for some time after the test."

The look of betrayal on his face, but it is for the best. Naruto must get this jutsu it's very very important! The day of the test rolled by and Naruto did follow the plan, failing his test only to be taken away by Mizuki. Sasuke knew of the plan but not for the reasoning, they will both thank me I am sure. Later on in the day we saw ninjas scrambling to hunt for Naruto, I decided to not bother trying to hunt for the forest that he was hidden in. Iruka and Naruto need to have their moment, although i'm not sure how the impact would be since Naruto does have friends now.. hm.

The next day pretty much went how the first episode went. Naruto came in and no one believed he graduated, Sakura and Ino fought as usual to claim the spot near Sasuke but I was in it, and then the beautiful kiss. I didn't think it would happen this time but it did and boy I haven't laughed at them like that in forever. Definitely going to tease them down the line for it, hehe. Team calling went as usual, I was listening for my name but when I heard it I was so caught off guard.

"Team seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto-" Naruto slammed his head into the desk, well that's slightly different than before. "-and Uchiha Megumi." Naruto cheered and went to hi-five me, the response on my part very unfocused. I changed the plot big time.

Fuck.

"Don't drag me down loser" Sasuke jested, noting my weird response to our perfect team.

"Grr! I'll destroy you bastard!" Naruto growled out, ready to jump onto the table to start a fight with Sasuke.

"Naruto stop it! As I was saying your sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team eight-" I ignored Iruka and the boys, this is a major major issue. I wasn't planning on becoming a medical ninja like Sakura. Fuck imagine all the necessary points shes in down the line. Fuck fuck fuck! Well I guess i'll just do what I can, learn the basics of medicine and still focus on my regular training. I had decided to specialize in genjutsu since it was something that didn't require a whole lot of chakra but precision was a must. Of course I wasn't the best at it, I could do basic environmental genjutsus and decent genjutsus on people. What I mean is that I can create different illusions on my teammates to either create arrogance in enemies during future conflicts or for secretive situations. The joys of having a dark mind. As I have said though, gotta add medical jutsu to the list. All other front line fighting was left to the boys, I will just watch from the side.

Lunch time rolled by and another difference I caused was that Naruto joined Sasuke and I to eat. Well the difference wasn't major when Naruto ran off to the restroom to ease his agonized abdomen. We ate snacks and some homemade food, the food really not being that great but we tried.

"Megumi-chan" Sasuke called out interrupting conversation Naruto and I were having. Naruto gave him a dirty look and stuck his tongue out. I looked at him and let out a hum, what does he want? "Why did you respond like that?" I scrunched my eyebrows in thought, what was he.. oh.

"What are you talking about you bastard?" Naruto glanced between us, I guess his memory is worse than mine.

"I.. I didn't expect we would be together?" I scolded myself mentally, come up with something better you fool! Sasuke's eyes narrowed but he was nice enough to drop it for now, thank you! Lunchtime soon finished, it was a little awkward but it's just best to ignore it. We went back to our class, watching teams leave with their sensei's till we were finally left. Iruka even had to leave to go do his teacherly duties. I had forgotten about this. I used this time to slouch onto the desk, my finger drawing invisible shapes as I hummed broken tunes from my distant memories. Sasuke sat there looking like a cool guy and Naruto was pacing back and forth. He finally broke and grabbed a chair, dragging it to the door to shove a chalk eraser in between. If I recall correctly Kakashi allows it to hit him so he can observe our responses. While on that train of thought I wonder how introductions will go along with the bell test.

As those thoughts fluttered by the door slide open, the eraser hitting Kakashi right in the hair causing it to glisten a even brighter white. He has really pretty hair, i'm kind of envious. Naruto busted out laughing at the successful prank and Sasuke looked troubled. Why would he be looking like that?

"My first impression of you three is... disappointment." Well that sums us up right. Team Disappointment at your service! "Meet me on the roof," Just like that he vanished, well not really but it's nice to word it that way.

"Whats wrong?" I asked Sasuke as we walked down the hallway to find the staircase that leads to the roof.

"Hes a let down, how is he even a jounin if he can't dodge an eraser?" Sasuke commented, ah the poor boy fell for it.

"Kakashi-sensei is extremely talented Sasuke, hes just giving us.. ah what is it called? False security?" Sasuke let out a hum in acknowledgement while Naruto protested that it was only because he was a genius at pranks. We reached the top, the bright light hurting my eyes for a moment before adjusting. Kakashi sat on the railing looking bored already.

"Took you long enough. Let us begin with introduction. You in the orange, go."

"What should I say?" Naruto growled out annoyed, giving Kakashi a dirty look.

"Well name for starters. Likes and dislikes, any hobbies and dreams for the future?" Kakashi didn't look bothered at all by Naruto as he responded back lazily, his arms crossing. Naruto cleared his throat, prepping to speak.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I love ramen and training, my hobby is to compare different ramen flavors. I hate the few minutes you have to wait for it to cook. My dream is to become the Hokage and for everyone to acknowledge me! Believe it!" I patted Naruto on the back, that dream of his would come true but not easily. Kakashi nodded before turning his attention to me.

"Girl"

"I am Uchiha Megumi. I enjoy violence and raising my potential. I dislike too many things to list. A hobby of mine is to study the human body and how it reacts to wounds and illness. A goal of mine is to help prevent these two idiots from killing themselves or each other." I saw Kakashi's one visible eyebrow raise, I probably sound like some crazy serial killer. Sasuke proceeded to his introduction when he saw Kakashi's eyes trail to him.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes and hate most things, my hobby is to train. I don't have a dream but rather an ambition, I will rebuild my clan and kill a certain someone." Kakashi studied us for a few more moments before Naruto caught his attention.

"What about you?"

"Me? I am Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and dislikes. My hobbies don't really matter and as for dreams... I never thought of it." Naruto face palmed at the reserved introduction and muttered how we only learned his name. I had other thoughts but couldn't comment back in time. "You all seem like unique individuals but that will not matter tomorrow."

Naruto voiced his thoughts immediately, "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well you see tomorrow you are going to take a very important test."

"A test?! I thought we finished that stuff long ago! Boring!" Naruto kept interrupting Kakashi before he could explain anything, I elbowed him and gave a look. The blonde getting the hint after I started to glare.

"This test determines whether you can become a genin or not. The failing rate is sixty-six percent. See you at the fourth training ground tomorrow morning at six. Oh and I don't recommend you eat breakfast, you'll throw up." Just like that he vanished again, Naruto and Sasuke traded looks of uncertainty.

"Ignore him and eat breakfast, he is trying to manipulate us so we will be weak and unfocused." I stood up, dusting my clothes off before glancing up at the sky, it was a rather nice day today.

"But Megumi-chan he just said-" Naruto paused when I lifted my hand up.

"Trust me again alright?" Naruto sighed and nodded, a grin coming across our faces at the thought of becoming proper ninja. Well Sasuke didn't join us in our grin fest but i'm sure he was excited on the inside as well. We parted and went to our respected homes, each doing our own thing to prepare for the exam tomorrow. Hopefully it will be the bell test and nothing different.

* * *

EDIT: The whole team seven scene was a hicup on my side, I wrote the story originally for her to join their team but I decided against it after I published it. Instead that whole scene is a dream! Keep that in mind everyone, sorry for the confusion!

Old comments: I actually updated in a small time span :D I've been working on this one slowly in between playing games and working and I feel quite satisfied with it. I might come back in to add a few more details to the school section but otherwise I think its good.

Give me your thoughts please!

Also I had a few issues with how to make Megumi's personality. I took the nice girl route but I almost took the dense and inconsiderate route. So for example she asks Naruto "Hey whats its like getting abused by everyone for no reason?" or to Sasuke, "What was it like to see everyone in our clan slaughtered over and over in detail?" I refrained myself but I plan to include something along those lines in the future. Oh and shes not on team seven, stating that out right! Sakura's plot armor is too thick, she warps time to be with Sasuke!


	4. Who is team twelve?

Expect to feel like "What the fuck author?", maybe. I've got my reasons for what I did.

* * *

Well things were certainly different. I woke up feeling uncertain, why was I panicking? I just had a gut feeling that I was not going to enjoy today. I made sure to eat extra, telling Sasuke to also. The strange thing was that he had no idea why. Like literally he had no idea what I was going on about. We left our compound and headed down the road when we both turned to different directions. I was heading towards the training grounds while he was going down the path that led to the academy.

"Uh Sasuke-kun where are you going?" He turned around and gave me a strange look, what the heck was going on?

"Megumi-chan are you sure you are feeling well?" I closed my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Yes I am like I have said like a hundred times Sasuke-kun, now answer me why are you going to the academy? Aren't we supposed to go to training ground seven to meet our team?" Sasuke gave me a look of doubt before giving me one of confusion.

"Where did you hear that?" I face palmed, does he not remember seriously?

"For real?" Sasuke nodded as I let out a loud whine, "Ugh! Okay remember yesterday we got assigned our teams and it was me you and Naruto? Our teacher was Kakashi-sensei and we did introductions and we learned nothing about him then he was all like 'don't eat you'll throw up from my test' and what not." I deepened my voice when I poorly mimicked Kakashi, he said something like that don't judge me!

"I think you were dreaming Megumi-chan." Sasuke deadpanned, he turned around to continue walking towards the academy.

"Hey! Just you watch you ass, I'll be right!" We continued our way to the academy. To my disbelief things mirrored yesterday, the class seating's, Sakura and Ino fighting over Sasuke, the kiss between Naruto and Sasuke.

What the fuck?

Iruka then came in and went into his long speech about ninjas and the will of fire and just too much to care about. What I wanted to know was the team compositions. He called the teams out, each set up sounding very similar till he hit team seven.

"Team seven, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Naruto busted out claiming that he shouldn't be with Sasuke, Sasuke called him a loser and Sakura rooted for Sasuke, this was then followed by Iruka lecturing Naruto on how the teams were set up. This was just like the first episode.

I sat in confusion, what about yesterday? I was on team seven with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi? What is this bullshit! The rest of the teams sounded like what I heard yesterday until I heard my name.

"Team twelve: Enomoto Yori, Uchiha Megumi, and Fukasa Takeo. Your sensei is Yamanaka Masahiro. Team thirteen-" I looked around the room to see if I could find my two teammates, who the hell were they? A boy made eye contact with me and gave a grin, theirs one I assume. I smiled and gave a small wave, my expression dropping as my eyes returned to keep scanning the room. I couldn't find out who my other teammate was by this method, I guess I will find out soon.

Iruka dismissed us after his second long lecture, I probably should've listened, so we could enjoy our lunch break again.

"What is even going on?" I muttered, Sasuke looked in my direction.

"I told you it was a dream." I shot him a glare, how can he say that?

"If it was a dream how did I know who you sensei was and who one of your teammates was?" I snapped at him in challenge, he didn't look bothered at all.

"By chance." I groaned out at his response but got quickly distracted by Naruto.

Naruto tugged on my sleeve, "Lets go Megumi-chan!" I bit my lip and glanced towards the boy who made eye contact before. He was looking in my direction, another male standing with him. Well if things are going to be different I should probably start and make an effort.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I should probably meet my new teammates, hell I didn't recognize their names at all!" Naruto pouted but nodded in understanding.

"If they got an issue with you they have to get through me, believe it!" I let a giggle out as I ruffled his hair. I would hold him to that promise.

"Thank you my valiant protector, now go and see if you can get some alone time with Sakura." I gave him a wink with a shoulder pat and then guided him to stand aside so I could go to the two boys who were now sharing a conversation. I could hear Naruto waddle off to go talk to Sakura but she was creeping on Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke got into another argument very quickly, walking out of the class to ease themselves. So much for a good bye, damn the two boys. I turned back towards the boys and studied the two as I came closer, I look rather plain compared to these boys.

The boy who grinned at me earlier had chestnut brown short hair and olive skin, his eyes were a very pretty shade of green. He wore a plain white shirt and black pair of pants, his shoes the standard shinobi ones. He really should get them in black it clashes too much.

The other boy had a very beautiful shade of dark blue hair that was tied into a pony-tail reaching to about shoulder blade length with sun-kissed skin. His eyes were a bright blue color, the left one having a small patch of green in it. He wore a black shirt with a dark blue montsuki, or kimono jacket, with loose fitting gray pants and the standard shoes. He looked like a bad ass basically that needed a katana or some kind of sword.

The chestnut boy grinned at me, his smile is so contagious. "Hello Megumi-chan~!" I scrunched my eyebrows for a moment, how does this guy know my name? Wait i'm an idiot our names were just called, time to face palm. "Oh I didn't say who I was, sorry. I'm Fukasa Takeo and this is Enomoto Yori! It's nice to finally be able to speak to you~." I noted the names down, it suited both boys nicely.

"Hello, i'm Uchiha Megumi as said already, lets become a bad ass team that everyone will fear!"

"Haha, of course~ Lets go eat i'm starving! Are you guys? Oh of course you are~!" Takeo seems to enjoy extending certain words, it's very cute. Yori still had not said anything yet, maybe hes the silent type? He probably has a super nice deep voice, most silent types do, so unfair. Takeo has a higher adult male voice that has this kind of whiny tone to it, it seems he yells often. Kind of like Naruto's voice but with a slightly deeper pitch.

"Where are we gonna go? Also give me a moment so I can grab the food." I walked over to the desk to lug out the bento of food that was originally for Sasuke, Naruto and me but oh well. Hopefully they approve of my shitty cooking. Actually what if they don't eat any of it? That awkward shame I would feel. Could also be left overs for tomorrow I suppose if there isn't another time loop.

Yori finally spoke up and of course his voice is just perfect. He has that deep voice that could seduce easily. Knowing how I am, any guy with a deep voice can easily woo me over, even if they eat children for breakfast or something. Well actually if a guy did that I would want to be their friend, that sounds super interesting to observe.

"I know a nice spot not far." That's it? No explanation?

"Well go on where is it? Well? well? Give me details Yori-san~!" Takeo leaned forward moving his clasped hands back in forth in a frantic begging way, his face in a believable pout. Yori's only reply was a shake of the head and a single finger up for us to shush and wait. Takeo groaned loudly, turning his attention to me. Always needing to do something it seems.

"Do you want me to carry that for you Megumi-chan~?" I hummed in thought before nodding, handing him the food carefully. I smiled in thanks before it turned to a smile of humor. Takeo hugged the bento containers and turned his head back and forth, his form slightly crouched as if he ready to spring and run. "I will protect Megumi-chans food with my life~!" I laughed and gave him a light smack on the shoulder.

"Do well soldier! This is a very serious task!" I made my voice deeper, my chest puffing out and my head nodding as if to confirm what I said. Takeo grinned and saluted quickly, he form changing back only to crouched even lower, his footsteps becoming very light. My goodness he would be good at sneaking. I shot a glance at Yori saw some head movement, he was probably watching our interaction.

"You two are going to be a handful." I heard him comment, Takeo snickered and gave a thumbs up. I like this kid.

"Your too dull Yori-san, perhaps if you grow a pair you wouldn't have an issue~." I glanced between them cautiously, is this a war? Yori stumbled but quickly fixed his footing, turning to glare at Takeo.

"Watch your tongue Takeo-san." Uh oh these two might end up becoming rivals like Naruto and Sasuke. Of course that's going to happen if they continue like this. Ah that brings back memories of earlier, I still don't understand what is going on. Takeo stuck his tongue out and then let out a laugh, a grin on his features.

"I just tease Yori-san~ I apologize if I offended you." His tone got serious before returning to the cheerful one I associated with him, "Now hurry those feet! I am starved~!" Yori sighed before nodding, the issue seemed to be dropped smoothly. I hope this doesn't occur often.

Yori led us through the city until we came to a park. This park was a bit away from the academy but the overall view was very beautiful. I studied how everything looked together, all the different colorful flowers with insects and birds fluttering about, children playing in the distance with guardians watching over them. It was very peaceful. "Thank you Yori-kun for taking us to such a beautiful place." Yori gave me a sideways glace, a smile on his face. "Is there any reason why you chose this specific park Yori-kun?"

Yori closed his eyes and placed his hand over his heart, a smile on his features. "This park holds fond memories, I wish to greedily expand them by creating new ones with our new team, team twelve."

"That's not greedy at all don't worry about it! If anything if you didn't show us this place that would be greed! Anyway lets dig in!"

I plucked the bentos from Takeo's arms and ripped them open, well not ripped open but you know what I mean! We sat in a circle in a nice patch of shade, got to make sure I don't get tanned unnecessarily.

We ate our large amount of food in mostly silence, admiring the location and how nature is capable of wonderful things. When we did have small conversations it would be of random topics such as what we thought about countries or if we idolized someone, just purely random things. Almost an hour later we finished majority of the food, our stomachs puffing in protest. Takeo broke the silence.

"We should go back."

I let a whine out, i'm too full to move comfortably! Takeo grinned at me, "Is Megumi-chan too full to move~? Should this valiant soldier carry our princess to the extraction point?" Yori shook his head and stood up, dusting off his clothes before picking up all the containers. I held my hand to my chin in thought, there is no harm is there?

I nodded and spoke, "Hurry up soldier, we have duties to attend to." I went to stand up but was swept off my feet, a pathetic squeal of panic coming from my lips. My arms pulled my body closer to the body that carried me, my face planted into a shoulder. I looked up to see Takeo's grinning face. He was very close, this was too much! My face burned up as he laughed, leading our group back to the academy at a fast pace. Well I suppose it's rather nice to be carried even if I wasn't expecting this form, I was so down for a piggy back ride but oh well.

"Thank you Takeo-kun."

"Of course my lady~" Yori scoffed before coming closer to smack Takeo on the head. Takeo let out a sound in protest but stopped when he heard me giggle. The rest of the walk we spoke of more random topics while listening to birds chirp and children play, loud merchants try to sell their products and genin chasing tora. Being with this team was rather relaxing compared to being with Sasuke and Naruto. The academy soon entered my view, I was debating on whether floating back to class so things look normal or to just relax. Takeo seemed to notice my concern so he commented, "Would you be able to take it from here Megumi-chan? My arms are so stiff~!" I pouted but nodded, the boy placing me to my feet.

"Thank you for that Takeo-kun, I really appreciate it. Also I can't be that heavy though to make your arms cramp up, your probably just weak." He gave a large grin as he flexed his arms into different positions, easing the tense muscles.

"Anytime Megumi-chan~, however you would be surprised how snacking affects weight~ Even with my strength I will have trouble~" My mouth dropped and my face heated up, how dare he! Yori shook his head and brought his fingers to his forehead in a form of a face palm. Takeo's expression made it seem that he was unaware of the major offence caused, well i'm exaggerating but my pride was wounded at being called out so bluntly!

I huffed and turned around so I could float back into the classroom, my eye twitching slightly. I could hear Yori call Takeo an idiot, serves him right! I sped my pace up when I saw the classroom door, my pace slowing again as I remembered the weird plot twist. Perhaps I could atleast sit with the boys in a final moment of our team work. Sliding the door open I scanned the room to see where Sasuke and Naruto where however I was too late. Sakura sat between them, her excitement so easily seen from being near Sasuke. I sighed and moved into the classroom so I wasn't blocking the doorway, I guess i'll be sitting next to my teammates then.

A moment later they popped into my vision, Takeo seemed to be thinking about something. What exactly is the boy thinking of? Oh its probably the snacking issue. Hell man its something so simple yet I got offended, I've got a very short temper. We both opened our mouths to speak, Takeo gesturing his hand for me to go first. "Ah.. I'll try to snack less, who knows how long I will stay skinny if I keep up my bad habits, thanks for bringing that to realization. Uh so what did you want to say?"

Takeo hummed as a grin took his features, a hand scratching the back of his head. "I apologize Megumi-chan, I didn't realize you two would have issues with my mannerisms. Your weight could serve as a strengthening program for myself, after a small time your weight wouldn't be that noticeable then." My eye twitched, well hes still a little bit of a douche but I guess that's just Takeo. Iruka walked into the class to save the day, along with being followed by a huge army of adults. They were probably our sensei's; I could see some of the notable ones such as Kurenai or Asuma. I scanned the teachers, who the heck was ours? Teams filtered out of the room as they were called out, our team being near the end so we had to wait.

"Team twelve which consists of Enomoto Yori, Uchiha Megumi, and Fukasa Takeo. This is your sensei, Yamanaka Masahiro."

Well he looked a little different for a Yamanaka, he wasn't a blonde with blue eyes but the opposite. Blue hair with blonde eyes, was it opposite birthing day in their family? He also didn't have a single ponytail, instead he had two! What the heck! Where is all that hair coming from? The length wasn't super long though, it was a little below shoulder length but looked to be the healthiest thing I have laid eyes on. My observation was cut short when Masahiro-sensei jumped forward and with a loud enthusiastic voice, yelled "Follow me my new ducklings!" He started to jog down the hallway, turning around to jog in place while waiting for us.

We looked at each other before following him down the hall, his pace kicking back up once we were close enough. "Now that we are all together let us introduce ourselves! You don't have long before we reach our destination!" Takeo clapped shortly, probably approving this introductory method. I got to cheat using the floating method, no way in hell I would be able to jog around like this.

"This is a smart idea Masahiro-sensei~! Can I start can I?" Masahiro looked over his shoulder to give a shining smile with thumbs up, he doesn't do it justice like Gai does.

"Move along now!" Takeo cleared his throat, before smacking a little fly away that got too close, then proceeded to his introductions.

"Well i'm Fukasa Takeo! I ensure my leadership skills are top-notch. Megumi-chan next!" I panicked, what kind of shit introduction was that?!

"Uh uh.. I'm Uchiha Megumi and I like violence, Yori-kun go go!"

"I am Enomoto Yori and I was trained in the arts of tracking, Masahiro-sensei?"

"My my! You children certainly keep things fresh, all so different!" He let out a loud chuckle that didn't really make sense, nothing funny was said. "I am Yamanaka Masahiro and I am a interrogation and extraction specialist! I will be teaching this team the basics of what along with improving your general skills." He started to slow down to a stop, a forest clearing in front of us, probably a training ground. I heard Takeo mutter lame but Masahiro didn't allow it to slip by.

"My my? Takeo-chan thinks that my teachings are not worthy? Listen up everyone. What I do is extremely dangerous and highly important. I have stolen and planted important documents that helped determine whether or not conflicts have arisen. I have apprehended criminals and bandits that terrorized civilian and shinobi lives, stopping crimes from happening. With my teachings I hope that either you will join me in protecting everyone of Konoha and even to people in need outside of our great fire nation. Perhaps you will not be interested but I want everything I teach you to stick to memory, I don't want to have to attend one of my student's funeral before I hit my deathbed. Everything will come along as training progresses, everyone will have their specialties. Although you have not been informed, each team has a certain style of specialty. You were all chosen because it is believed with your skills that you will be able to pursue the career I have participated in for a long time. I will help improve your stealth and observation skills along with improving your personal skills depending on how long you stay as genin."

I certainly didn't think that he would be doing things like that, he is someone to not mess with. Learning stealth sounds rather fun, imagine that tagged with beautiful layers of genjutsu, I would be unstoppable. A cheeky grin appeared on my face as I thought of ways I could become super over powered with guidance. "Ah~ I see that Megumi-chan is excited with my feats! Do not fret little duckling, depending on the course of everyone's actions you could achieve similar results or perhaps even out best me!" Masahiro-sensei let out a hearty chuckle that I know he meant in a neutral way but it felt as if he was mocking me. Was Masahiro-sensei really this loud and confident man? Wouldn't it be so ironic if he was actually a bad guy or something? Ah I doubt it, burn away my dark thoughts, I need to focus.

"So what's the catch then, Masahiro-sensei?" Yori asked from my left side, his hand propped on his hip. Masahiro-sensei grinned as his head tilted to the side slightly.

"Well you see, I withheld a small notable detail. You three are required to participate in an exam designed by me." I suppose this is a bell test? Then again I doubt every teacher does the bell test, that was something from Minato if I remember correctly. We three stayed silent as we waited for the details, a good start perhaps. "No questions? Certainly so surprising! I shall divulge you three anyway. There are three scrolls hidden somewhere in this training ground, your goal is to achieve these three scrolls and return them to me. Now of course things will never be that simple, I will be guarding these scrolls so give your best to retrieve them. In order to graduate to become genin each person must submit a scroll, each scroll however is tagged to only be given to one specific individual. Turning in the incorrect scroll or not submitting a scroll automatically disqualifies you. You have until sundown to prove your worth, good luck ducklings. Begin!"

Masahiro-sensei puffed away in a cloud of smoke and leaves, a signature Konoha shinobi move. Yori shut his eyes and crouched to the floor, he was doing something. Takeo did a few stretches and loosened his muscles, he was prepping to fight. These two boys were staying silent and doing their own things, this was not going to be good if it's a teamwork test. I opened my mouth to draw their attention to the goal I thought we had to achieve. "So guys uh.. I think we should teamwork this." Takeo looked at me and laughed out right, that douche bag!

"Well duh~ We aren't stupid Megumi-chan~. I didn't think you would consider our intelligence that low, how cruel~!" I growled at Takeo as his laughs quieted down, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Screw you! I was just making sure we pass you asshole." I muttered insults quietly, damn it all for teamwork.

"Did I offend you Megumi-chan~? I certainly don't think so~. In fact I think we are in need for an apology from you~." I was extremely tempted to flip him the bird but Yori caught my attention when he stood up.

"If you two are done, I have located all three locations. We should head off quickly." I shot a glare at Takeo before turning to follow Yori who took off in a sprint. I could hear footsteps trailing after me, Takeo's face appearing in my side vision.

"Megumi-chan~" I groaned loudly and looked at him, might as well push my pride down.

"I'm sorry okay? I get mad easy and it's just, ugh, I was wrong okay?" Takeo grinned, his hands in the position of thumbs up.

"Atta girl~." I gave a pout before turning to pay full attention to our surroundings, well as full as my attention could get. We came to a semi-clearing with Masahiro-sensei near the edge, he was leaning against a tree with the scroll sitting on a branch, so very tempting.

"Welcome ducklings! I see you three have come as a team?" I scanned the area, no smooth path to where hes standing, its too open. Masahiro-sensei stepped away from the tree and walked forward, taking a battle ready position. "Strike hard!" Takeo grinned and charged forward as he yelled out a war cry.

I grabbed Yori's sleeve before he darted after Takeo and nodded at the scroll, my eyes clearly staring at it. Yori scrunched his eyebrows but nodded, he knew he was to retrieve it. I let go of Yori and gave him a light push, 'go delay things.' I threw together a few hand-signs, a couple of different genjutsu's forming. I created the illusion that more ninjas were fighting with us, all looking like Takeo and Yori, kind of like a clone jutsu. Another genjutsu was for in the area, anything outside of the immediate proximity of the fight looked the same as usual. Perfect for sneaking around. I also cast an illusion over the scroll that would hide when we steal it, I was done setting up.

I hovered around to throw different ninja tools, mainly shuriken, as a form of distraction. I got closer gradually, keeping an eye on Yori and how the fight was going. It was easily seen that Masahiro was holding back, mainly dodging the attacks and throwing Takeo or Yori in different directions if they got a little close. Both boys looked very frustrated, hell I was too but I acknowledged the level difference easily. I jumped towards the far left of my position where Yori just got thrown, Masahiro-sensei's back was turned to fight off Takeo and the illusions. I stuck my hand out for him to grab and mouthed, 'now.' Yori nodded and took off backwards, the genjutsu around causing him to morph to nothing visually. I kept throwing more ninja tools at Masahiro-sensei, picking up the ones on the floor seeing how I ran out a while ago. Takeo next got thrown and crashed right into me, us both getting knocked out of the illusion ring. The genjutsu's dissipated at the broken concentration, the clearing becoming very quiet.

I let out a pained noise as I sat up, I was sore from the crash. I looked at Takeo and saw that he didn't seem too affected but his breathing was very labored, sweat trickling down his skin in large amounts. A sound of clapping caught my attention. We both looked at the sound and saw Yori standing next to Masahiro-sensei, the said man was the one clapping. The two of them walked in our direction, the man still continuing to clap as a grin sat on his face. Once he stood in-front of us, both Takeo and I stood up by then, he stopped his clapping. His grin dropped the moment he opened his mouth.

"That was rather pathetic, ducklings." Takeo shot a glare at our teacher, his hands clenching. "However your display of teamwork was exactly what I was testing. Congratulations everyone, you pass!" I sighed in relief, my form slouching slightly before a big grin found it's way to my face.

We passed!

Kinda poorly but we did it!

A final thought crossed my mind before we went on our merry ways, 'Perhaps it is a good thing that Sakura's plot armor is so thick.'

* * *

Old comments: THE PLOT TWIST IS REAL

So I adjusted the team because I really don't feel motivated to work on this story if I will have to follow cannon tightly. Each event will occur like in the show but I will throw twists down the line, Sasuke will still leave and Naruto will still train with Jiraya, it's all good guys don't worry! I discussed with my friend how the plot should go so I think I got a good idea for the story line, her teammates specialties already planned and how their lives play out for the most part. I've also been working on a doodle for how Megumi looks, expect the cover to be updated soon.


	5. The chunin exams are coming!

Gotta have that singing food scene, its a must. I figured I should tag something I do in real life into the story cause why not.

* * *

When I arrived home after our long day of team placements I was so ready for a long nap. Well I should probably shower or eat first but man that drowsy feel is so strong. Sasuke was not home yet, I had free reign to our home so that means I could parade around pants less. That cherishable freedom. I should probably mention that we share a home together, we have been since the incident for comfort reasons, also so Sasuke could protect me from Itachi should he return but I doubt he would.

I sung loud tunes from what I could remember of my old life as I settled on going to eat first, majority of the sections being just chorus fragments or chorus beats. I miss everything from before, all the technology, all the fat and sugary foods, no exercise requirements, any for of music, and just people speaking in English. I opened the fridge to see what we had, my nose scrunching in disgust at the tomatoes.

"Why, why do we have those horrible things~. Fucking tomatoes, go die somewhere~." My singing had no tempo and random pitch changes, much talent I have. "Oo I see that chicken, chicken yum yum. Gonna eat some chicken, delicious chicken~." I pulled out the said chicken and butter, gonna make that shit taste good. "Gotta get some chicken. Wheres the pan, wheres the pan, there's the pan~. Mmm gonna be so good and juicy~. Gotta find a knife, slicin up that chicken bam bam~."

I cut the chicken breasts into strips and coated half of it with normal seasoning and the other half with packed seasoning. I like strong flavor while Sasuke doesn't, he lives life so sadly. I sliced a big chunk of butter and muttered a small comment in accented English, "Just a pinch," a feel of sadness slithering through my expression as I thought of a comment my original mother would often say before I shook my head and clenched my fist.

Think of that fine ass chicken not the past!

Taking to humming instead of narrating everything I did, I proceeded to cook the chicken strips and took a moment to realize, I can't just eat that by its self. I groaned out, reaching down to scratch a sudden itch on my leg before scooting to the side to turn on the extremely convenient rice cooker. Seriously that thing was a life saver. I heard a faint noise of sliding, Sasuke's voice a bit muffled.

"I'm home!"

I scrambled over to throw my pants back on, he made it very clear before that he would not allow me to be in his presence pants less. I could hear footsteps come close to the door, and just in a nick of time I got my pants on right when he slid the door open. We stared at each other for a moment before a weird smell caught my attention.

"OH FUCK! The chicken noooo!" I scrambled back to the stove to move the chicken pieces around but it was too late, partial burns were already formed. I let out a whine as I kicked at the floor, damn it! I could hear him come closer, inspecting the damage before letting out a sigh.

"You always do this." I huffed and shot him a glare, why doesn't he cook then? Mm that's right because he burns it worse than I do. He reached into the cupboard to get two bowls out before going over to the rice cooker, a weak chuckle coming from me as he shot a glare when he realized it wasn't ready yet. "Did you forget to turn it on?" I scratched the back of my head and gave a weak grin.

"Maybe..?" He set the bowls down and went to the fridge to pull out his grape tomatoes, damn the things. However if they are cooked I love them, tomatoes are weird and stupid and they should die for making me so confused! I pulled the pan off the heat when the chicken was done and turned to look at him. "Want me to cook em or nah?" Sasuke ate another and looked in thought for a moment before nodding and handing me the container, his hand swiping another. I rinsed the knife off from earlier and sliced the tomatoes into quarter sections, tossing them into the pan of chicken grease.

Now that sounds probably bad to do right?

Well piss off then, it's something we used to do in my old life along with pouring the grease on the rice, gotta give it flavor. I cooked the tomatoes gently, the things could smash so easily so I eventually learned to just let them sit and call it a day when cooking.

The rice cooker made a little ding noise signalling we could scoop it out. Sasuke went over and filled the bowls, topping them with the chicken pieces. I scooped the tomato pieces onto mainly his, a few onto mine before pouring the grease onto the rice and putting the pan into the sink. He grabbed chopsticks and set our food at the table. I plopped onto the floor, groaning for a moment at the harsh contact before digging in. The flavor would never satisfy like before but considering the seasoning differences, I have to just work with what I have.

I spoke up after a few moments of eating, taking a look at Sasuke. "So how did today go?"

Sasuke's expression turned sour, his voice laced with annoyment.

"It was irritating. My teammates are idiots and my sensei seems to be a lazy are having our test tomorrow morning so I have to wake earlier." I let out a hum, I kind of figured he would respond like that, he really is too negative.

"Don't be like that Naruto's on your team! Imagine all the stupid things he will get into, also Kakashi-sensei isn't a fool. The guy is a jounin for a reason." I nibbled on a piece of tomato, really so strange how the flavor changes when cooked.

"He'll do the stupid things because hes an idiot and loser. What about your team? Are they any good?" Sasuke huffed before turning the topic to me.

"Mm I guess, but yeah my team seems pretty good. There's Yori-kun who is good at sensing and tracking, Takeo-kun who seems to be a leader and all rounder, and our sensei Masahiro-sensei who is a interrogation and stealth specialist. We already took our exam and passed today." Sasuke gave a look of envy, my teammates had specialties already and the exam was done.

"They don't sound like much, what was the test like?" I felt my eyelids drop and my brow raise, this guy was always about being the top dog wasn't he?

"Can't say really so far. It was a teamwork test, we had to fight Masahiro-sensei and retrieve a scroll. He said we did a shit job but it was a start, I thought we did pretty good for not knowing each other well." I shrugged my shoulders, "Oh well." Sasuke nodded and we went back to finishing our small meal. Not too long later we finished, he waited on me for a few moments to take our bowls to the sink to clean. I stretched, a high pitch whine loudly coming from me before I laid onto the floor.

I don't want to get up.

The water turned off after a few minutes and I felt a foot nudge me in the ribs. I opened my eyes to shoot a glare at Sasuke but I dropped it quick, sticking my arm out so he could help me up. Once I got up Sasuke turned to leave the room, I trailed after him so we could speak a little more. "Are you gonna go train tonight again?" Sasuke nodded, our paths splitting as he went towards his room. "Don't stay out too late! I'm gonna go shower and sleep, cya Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked back to give me a smirk, "Don't sing too loud, I don't feel like having to deal with guards because they thought someone was getting attacked here."

I stuck my tongue out and slid the door open, proceeding to go shower and sing extra loud. After I finished I dressed in a robe that we always had here conveniently and walked over to my room so I could dress and head off to sleep.

What seemed like a short time later, I heard Sasuke's voice break the silence of my room. "Megumi-chan wake up, I have to leave to meet my team up." I groaned, was it morning already? What the fuck? It was like just night time not even five minutes ago, well not really but it certainly felt like it. I stuck my hand out to wave him off, stretching in bed a little too long before crawling out to get dressed. I got dressed in my usual clothes, a hoodie with my white and red shirt, and black pants. I hope it wont be hot today, I don't feel like sweating. I used the restroom and hummed along the way until I came into the kitchen, a smell of food hitting me. Sasuke was munching on a few tomatoes while sitting at the table, a single plate of eggs visible. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Uh why is there only one plate?" I sat down and started to eat, nibbling on a piece of bread in between bites.

"I'm not supposed to eat before my test." I looked up at him as my brows raised, is he seriously not going to eat a meal?

"Sasuke-kun listen to me, eat some food. Kakashi-sensei already was super late before right? Trust me eat some more you will regret it later on." Sasuke shook his head, closing the container of tomatoes before standing to put them away. This kid, well hes following orders so I guess hes not in the wrong but come on now starving himself is stupid. "Don't complain to me later then."

"I don't plan too Megumi-chan." I stuck my tongue out at him before turning back to finish my food. I swept the crumbs onto the plate and stood up so I could go clean it. "I have to go i'm going to be late." I heard Sasuke shuffling around behind me, the door sliding open.

"Cya!" Just like that he was out of the house, I should probably also get going. I put the plate and fork to dry before floating down the hall to my shoes then out of the house to the training ground. Along the way I observed the cute families that were shopping, the merchants being too loud for comfort. I wonder how the children would be if they lost their parents just like that. Would they end up like Sasuke, an avenger with a thirst for blood? Would they end up like me? A slight wound that resembled a bruise, that is how the tragedy felt to me. In the moment it hurt, in the slight time after it hurt, but a short time later I was hardly affected. Perhaps it is just my character to be detached from emotional wounds.

I entered the training ground we used yesterday for our exam, two figures already standing around waiting. I waved at them,calling out "I'm not late am I?" I expected one of the two in front of me to respond, not someone behind me.

"I don't think we are~." I squealed and jumped forward, my hand coming to my racing heart. Takeo laughed and gave a small wave, "Good morning Megumi-chan~" I squinted at him as I let out a breath of air, how uncool of him to scare me!

"Were you trying to give me a heart attack you asshole?!" I came close to smack him on the head, a little harsh but hey he deserves it! Takeo's gave me a sheepish grin, a hand gently massaging the spot I hit. I felt a spark of shame, I hurt him for something so petty. His grin turned into a smirk suddenly, my shame dissipated.

"Such an abusive one Megumi-chan~ How cute trying to get a rise out of me~. I did rather enjoy that aggression, keep it up~." My face heated up as my mouth dropped, my voice deciding to die on its self as I only sputtered out noises. Takeo's smirk grew, his brow lifting up slightly. "Did I catch you in the act~? How naughty Megumi-chan~!" I growled and smacked him in the head again, turning around to rush over to Yori and Masahiro-sensei.

"Fuck you Takeo." I flipped him the bird, his laughs trailing after me much to my annoyment.

"If you two are going to flirt do it somewhere else." Yori deadpanned when we got close enough, his expression looking very annoyed while Masahiro-sensei looked amused. I face palmed in embarrassment, my face burning brightly in anger. I felt an arm go around my shoulders, strong body heat to my right. I growled and elbowed the person which turned out to be Takeo, his expression in pained amusement.

"Now as much as I enjoy watching you ducklings argue, we should proceed with our day." We all straightened up and turned out attention to Masahiro-sensei. "Wonderful! We shall start training now, a few exercises that you three must master soon. Afterwards we shall go do a D-ranked mission and wrap things up. Our days will follow this exact schedule until you three pass the exercise then we will step things up. Am I understood?" We gave our nods, our excitement and anticipation rubbing off on each other.

Masahiro-sensei gave a large grin before gesturing us towards the middle of the clearing. "Stand a decent amount apart, we will begin with stretching before going into sparring. Good now follow my lead." Masahiro-sensei bent forward, touching the ground without bending his knees before squatting on one knee, reaching towards his foot. He then bounced to the other side and stretched to his side, his further hand touching the ground in a long stretch. He did this on the other side before standing and leaning backwards to touch the floor, his knees straight again. He stood up straight again and rolled his arms and shoulders, his head leaning into different directions to loosen the muscles.

He clapped his hands, "Good good! Next we will do fifty jump squats, eighty push ups, seventy curls, and two-hundred jumping jacks. After that you will run around this clearings perimeter for one hour before repeating that once more. Any questions?"

I let out a groan, this was going to suck ass. Takeo gave me a pat on the back, my gaze questioning him as he responded with a grin. "Don't worry Megumi-chan~ We are in this together~." I groaned again, my hand ruffling through my hair roughly.

"That doesn't make it any better you ass." Takeo laughed before starting to work on our large amount of exercises. Yori already started a little before us, I was the last one and was the slowest. Fucking hell, so much for not sweating.

A painfully long time later we had finished. I was sweating with my hooding long abandoned, my hair tied up to ease the heat. The two boys didn't look too bad but were sweating also. I fanned myself with my hands, willing the sun to go die and for rain clouds to spawn and pour on us. Of course things don't role like that.

"Well done ducklings, although the results are not satisfactory." Takeo and I shared a loud groan, Yori joining us with a sigh. "Our next step is to work on your control. There is always room for improvement, no exceptions. You three will work on gathering your chakra to stick to surfaces." Oo~ A form of tree walking! This is a bit soon isn't it? My eyes glistened in eagerness, my body leaning forward slightly. Masahiro-sensei grinned before gesturing us towards boulders near the edge of the clearing. We walked over tiredly, this was going to be rough but hell I get to learn this before Sasuke so hell yeah!

A gust of wind passed, I sighed in content. Just like that it was gone, my sadness back in no time. Fucking summer time.

"Well go on ducklings, time is ticking." Masahiro-sensei tapped his wrist in impatience as we jumped onto the boulders, waiting for us to stick to them. "Finally, Now what you shall do is start sliding down the rock, sticking to it until you are nearly sideways. No cheating here Megumi-chan." I scratched my head and let out a chuckle, he caught me quickly. It sounded relatively easy but we found ourselves sliding off often, being able to stick for a few moments before the laws of physics kicked in. Masahiro-sensei sighed loudly. "So pathetic. Keep at this until I tell you otherwise." We gave our acknowledging responses, mine being a 'hai.'

Probably an hour later Masahiro spoke up, our progress a little better but still bad. "We will now go to the mission center to retrieve our mission. Gather your belongings and meet me at the training ground entrance." We all yelled out 'hai' and jumped off to grab our coats and waters.

As we walked towards our destination Yori caught my attention.

"Megumi-chan I was curious, how is it that you are able to levitate?" I gave a cheeky grin, pride rolling off of me. Takeo gave a curious look in my direction, probably also wondering about it.

"Well it took a hell of a long time to be able to do it. Basically what I do is project my chakra into kind of like a thin stream towards the ground, the shape I made depending on the height I levitate at. So for example my standard two through three inches requires a shape similar to this." I gestured my hands to a upside down capital T, "Using this shape I can use my chakra to drag myself across different surfaces, kind of like a pulley. The higher I go the more chakra I need to use along with adjusting the shape." Yori nodded, his eyes sparkling at the knowledge.

"Why don't you just walk then?" Takeo asked, he was probably thinking I was doing it as an exercise or something.

"My legs are pretty weak so its either float around like a bad ass or use chakra to strengthen them and suffer from sore legs. Obviously I wanna look like a bad ass and not suffer so the route was obvious." Takeo snickered and commented, 'of course.' I squinted at him before huffing, being a bad ass was high on my list. Along with becoming a villain of sorts but that's a bit down the line.

We entered the building and went to the receptionist, requesting for the D-rank assigning officer. Down the hall, third room on the left she said. We went in and spoke to a young man with nothing really notable about his features. Masahiro-sensei decided on two different missions, both sounding super hardcore. One was to do yard work for a older couple, the other was to paint a fence.

So hardcore right? Nah it was lame.

We exited the building, Takeo grumbling about how our missions were a waste of time. "You need to start somewhere Takeo-chan, stop whining. Where would you ducklings want to eat for lunch?" Takeo pouted at being called out before humming in thought.

"Something sweet!" I called out, clapping my hands. I want sugar!

"First call, Lets go!" Masahiro-sensei started to walk in a direction where there was a popular dango store.

"What happened to not snacking Megumi-chan~?" Takeo teased, poking me in the side. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"There is always room for sugar!" I swatted his hand that kept poking me in the side away, clapping my hands in excitement. Sugar was life.

"Now I know what to do if you are too loud, Megumi-chan." Yori commented, a smug look on his face. I looked at him in horror, he wasn't planning to eat food in front of me was he? His expression made it clear that yes he would. What a dick.

Takeo laughed and smacked Yori's back, "Nice call Yori-san~."

"You two are bullies! Masahiro-sensei help!" Masahiro-sensei shook his head, this was my fight. Damn it. I sniffled in an attempt to get them to pity me, no one responded, damn.

"Grr Fine! I'll just steal what ever you decide to tease me with for myself!" I waved my clutched fist at them, if they want to go I will be down for it. Yori scoffed and looked forward, we reached the store. We all ordered our own foods and ate them in peace, well more like we ate them quietly and quickly so Masahiro-sensei would stop glaring at us for taking so long. Takeo had a cheeky grin on his face for the rest of the day after we left, the bastard was plotting something.

The missions went as figured, boring and quick. The old couple was very cute though, we spoke to them about their past and who we were while we cleared their garden. The woman even offered us cookies, bless her soul. You know I took a handful of them, no turning down sugar. Never. We went our own ways after we turned our mission reports in, my thoughts on how gross my skin felt. When I got home Sasuke was already back and had made food for us, it looked like he had waited for me seeing how the food was not scalding hot (He always over cooks things at a extreme temperature). We exchanged what happened in our day and what tomorrow would be like, along with my complaining of the exercise sets. A nice shower later and I was off to sleep. A curious thought crossed my mind, what the hell was Takeo planning?

* * *

Well I never got to find out, the kid never tried anything. Boringly long months later, team twelve was finally given a C-rank mission. The mission was boring as fuck though, all we had to do was guard a merchant who was traveling across the border to a port town. No ninjas no bandits just nothing happened at all, very uneventful. The scenery was beautiful so I guess that was a small positive.

Masahiro-sensei really babies us in a way, making sure that we are overly ready when starting something new. Masahiro-sensei taught us how to tree walk by now and we were almost done learning how to water walk, I had a hard time with water due to how I would use chakra to float around. Water would just splash around and make many small currents which would throw my teammates off, sorry guys.

Although we individually studied different things, we were also taught as a team how to coordinate our abilities along with learning each others specialties. I contributed basic concealing genjutsu and the concept of how I levitate, the boys are having a hard time projecting their chakra correctly to maintain heights for long. Yori taught us how to track and how to survive in the wild, what plants were edible and if any had beneficial purposes. Takeo worked on our social skills along with increasing our other general skills so that we were more all rounded like him. Masahiro-sensei is teaching us the art of stealth, sensing, and tracking.

While Yori's did teach us tracking it was more centered around tracks, Masahiro-sensei was teaching us how to track using chakra and how to detect what I like to call chakra stains. Whenever shinobi use abilities that require chakra to be expelled, remnants of it are scattered through the air and remain floating around and sticking to things for a few days, natural occurrences such as rain clear the stains quicker. Since we were still very new to this we sucked ass, Yori was a bit better but still, we sucked ass. Masahiro-sensei always made it seem so easy and would make us, well at least me, feel pathetic and shameful when we don't pick up on things or learn as fast as he would like. It does serve as a good motivation factor however, I just need to suck it up.

I should probably mention what our individual studies have been, mine was very lame but I just don't know what to do.

Yori was learning the art of poisons and basic medicine, well more of the chemical aspects of it. Takeo was building his stamina and strength, along with learning how to do a few jutsu's like specialized clones. I continued to work on different types of genjutsu's seeing if I can make a type of combo that can paralyze enemies from fear or just from how many stacked onto each other. I was also considering expanding my abilities and trying to learn or create techniques that could inflict grievous wounds or killing blows.

Now i'm sure you are thinking, Megumi there is like so many things why don't you just draw one from a hat?

Well you see the problem is I am a stubborn fool and I don't want to invest in memorizing all the hand signs and chakra flows that are required for those techniques. Additionally if I am going to build a name for myself as a someone to be wary of, I am going to need a deadly kit. If I can get a good set of genjutsu's together then no enemy will be able to detect me and will be killed off just like that. A deadly unseen force. I could follow my original inspiration for levitating and mimic things from League of Legends however a lot of their styles use weapons along with magic. Sure chakra is like magic but to figure out ways to plop things out would be damn difficult.

When it comes to creating something I figured, what if I could do something kind of telepathic? Gather enough pressure into a certain spot and then release which would cause an explosion of sorts. I also figured something invisible that could slice limbs apart easily would be sweet, something like a wire but on a larger and sharper scale. This would be easily accomplished if I had wind affinity but then again how to create something large and invisible with chakra was still a question. Chakra generally comes out in a bright color, perhaps genjutsu could be used to conceal it? That uses more energy though, a bit wasteful. Actually now that I think about it the chakra I use to levitate is almost invisible, perhaps building continuous use till it feels natural will hide the tint.

Aside from my craves to learn scary and bizarrely over powered techniques, I have been working on something with Masahiro-sensei. He covered the concept on how to hide smells using genjutsu's and how to plant different ones instead. It was fucking hell when I actually tried it. He would bring in occasionally a Inuzuka to our training to help give me pointers, which was very helpful, but the thing is they were usually so blunt and I don't do good with criticism.

Additionally as a team we have been working on different forms of communication such as clicks, hand movements, or through slight body movements. The body movements was for more vague messages however and was more directed at if we became hostages. We also learned how to summon a carrier pigeon for relaying messages, the little buggers refused to listen to us and would always turn towards Masahiro-sensei for their missions. We were going to learn how to summon mice soon but Masahiro-sensei said we were not at high enough skill level yet. We probably had to get the pigeons to recognize us first.

Now i'm sure you guys are probably wondering, hows the plot going? Whens the chunin exams? Well you see the exams were very soon. Masahiro-sensei already informed us that he was considering signing us up for the chunin exam, it would depend on our training results at the end of this week if we can or not. Considering this along with the fact that team seven has been gone for almost.. maybe two to three months? The story was progressing rather quickly.

I have been brushing off the upcoming drama that would happen soon, Sasuke will leave and the Akatsuki will move into action.

Fucking hell.

Everyday my teammates and I would try our very best with our exercises and missions, the missions mainly being D-ranked still. My nerves have gradually been building, not really over the anxiety of the chunin exams but over the personality changes that will occur. I was not looking forward to dealing with a more distant Sasuke and sobbing Sakura. Not that I see her on a regular basis but I figure I would once Sasuke bails on Konoha.

Today had been a strange one, Masahiro-sensei gave us a free day. For him that was highly unusual but I hoped it was something with the chunin exams and not anything else. I was eating a deep fried banana, it was damn good, and drinking a juice. Staring at civilians passing and going on with their daily lives. It was rather boring not interacting with anyone really besides my teammates, I miss Sasuke and Naruto. Especially Naruto, I haven't hung out with him in a very long time. Sasuke always refuses to invite his teammates over, and when they are available i'm too busy with training or missions. Damn it all.

Ironically however he appeared in my vision. He was speaking with a group of children that looked very familiar and Sakura was with him. No sign of Sasuke or Kakashi-sensei, perhaps the sand scene was coming up soon? I downed the rest of the bananas and juice, tossing money onto the counter and rushing to get over so I could greet him. I might have tripped when I got of the chair but no one noticed so I was in the clear.

"Naruto!" I waved excitedly in his direction, moving quickly so I could give him a hug.

"Megumi-chan? Hey we are back!" I latched onto him, rubbing my cheek against his before holding him at arms length. His expression leaned on the annoyed side from my action but still radiated happiness.

"Obviously you idiot! Well go on give me details boy! What was your C-rank like? Did ya learn anything new? Did ya miss me?" Naruto huffed at the name before a grin broke on his face.

"Of course I missed you Megumi-chan! You wont believe it! We fought a missing nin named Zabuza and his friend Haku and Sasuke got his ass kicked. We also stopped a bad guy and I got a bridge named after me, not Sasuke but me! Kakashi-sensei said it was an A-rank mission by then, how cool right? Oh we also learned how to climb trees without using our hands! What about you Megumi-chan?" Hm~ I figured he would go further into detail but probably the whole Sasuke and Kyuubi issue was a bit tender. I gave him a thumbs up.

"Nice shit, ours so far have been boring, just guard a merchant or some shit and nothing happens! Its so boring! But kid i'm ahead of you, we already did that tree walking exercise. We are doing water walking right now." Naruto started to whine how it was unfair that I was ahead of him when Sakura decided to step in for a moment.

"Megumi-chan you should stop swearing there are children here!" Oops that's right, I looked at the three kids. One kid stood out particularly, he had a super long blue scarf and a cheeky grin.

"So boss is this one your girlfriend then?" That little shit. Naruto and I both blushed, Naruto quick to try and clear the misunderstanding.

"No! Stop saying everyone is my girlfriend Konohamaru! Shes one of my great friends. Konohamaru and gang, this is Megumi-chan, Megumi-chan this is Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi." I gave a little wave and purposely ignored the cheeky grin Konohamaru gave.

"Hello little ones. Sorry for swearing it's a bit of a bad habit I have." I glanced at Sakura before a growling noise caught my attention.

"Who you callin little? I can take you on no problem!" Konohamaru struck his clenched fist out, his eyes shining in determination. A giggle escaped me, my eyes narrowing in amusement. This little twerp thinks he has a chance against me? Lets see how my intimidation factor works.

I leaned forward and spoke softly, "Your death shines close Konohamaru-chan. Do not test me." I straighten back up and let another amused expression sit on my face, the three children looked rather scared. Score!

"Eh.. wasn't that a little too much Megumi-chan?" Naruto mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

I huffed and crossed my arms, "Teach him manners. If he goes around challenging people hes going to get his ass handed to him." Konohamaru huffed and muttered something under his breath, i'll let it slide for now. How ironic that something like that happened shortly later when Konohamaru ran into Kankuro. Of course at the time we didn't know his name but that's just a minor detail.

I stood on the side and observed as Naruto tried to defend Konohamaru, my eyes studying Gaara. His cold and distant expression brought a shiver down my spine, this boy could kill without a second thought. How exciting. A smile crept onto my face as I drew my memories of Gaara's techniques, he was a sand user. Using sand to squeeze the life out of his victims, I often wondered what would happen to all the chunks and liquids that remained in the sand. Did he have a solidifying mass in his gourd? Did he filter out the sand that was tainted after killing his victim? Could he feel the life squished out of his victims?

A little giggle escaped me, my hand moving to my mouth to cover the growing grin. I saw his eyes trail towards my direction in a slightly questioning manner. Another shiver spiked through my body, my hand moving to give a small wave motion before returning back to my mouth. His eyes narrowed before trailing back towards Sasuke who acted out his knight in shining armor role. I really hope I am in the chunin exams this year, Gaara is someone I want to observe in action. A few more words were exchanged, actually now that I think about it I didn't focus at all on what was going on. I was just creepily imagining Gaara killing people, I should probably get my priorities checked. The three Suna ninja turned around the walk away so they could go do whatever it was that they were going to do but Sasuke stopped them.

"What is your name?"

"Are you talking to me?" Temari turned around, a flirty look on her face.

"No, the one with the gourd." Temari huffed and shifted her weight to one foot, her expression looked a little sour.

Gaara turned around and stated his name, what caught me off guard though was he asked for Sasuke's name, as expected, but also mine. He had to have noticed the way I was giggling at him when he was not doing anything which is why hes probably asking who the hell I was.

"Uchiha Megumi, Pleasure to make your acquaintance." I did a little bow and gave a large grin, very tempted to say something stupid. Gaara nodded and him and his squad went to turn around, fuck it might as well just say it! "Gaara-kun, do entertain me well during the chunin exams. It's rather exciting to meet someone with your methods." He gave me a glance over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing before continuing on with no comment. I hope that he got that I enjoy the deaths not fighting, oh man what if he just took my statement as a fight proposal? Fuck my life what did I do! As I had an internal break down, Naruto had one on the outside. Well kind of. He started ranting how no one ever wants to hear who he is and how he is so much better than Sasuke.

Naruto then suddenly turned it towards me, "Megumi-chan what was up with you? You were being so weird, believe it!" I gave a weak laugh and scratched the back of my head, to be blunt or easy?

"Mm well Naruto remember how I used to say how I like violence and stuff?" Naruto nodded, his eyes closing in confusion.

"How does that relate?"

"Well you see, I got a strong feeling that Gaara-kun likes violence too ya know?" Naruto's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Just don't worry about it okay Naruto?"

"Be careful Megumi-chan I have a bad feeling about him, hes not good news." I waved him off nodded, I already knew that. It's because of how he is at the moment that I want to get closer. Violence and me got a weird relationship, I don't enjoy receiving pain but observing it is a whole different thing. The rush I feel, the tingles down the spine depending on the intensity of it, absolutely wonderful.

Tomorrow I would find out if I was going to experience the rush live for the chunin exams, I hope I am able to. Forget Orochimaru, I just want to be near Gaara and anyone else who can commit murders for me to observe. That is of course if he doesn't sense me, gotta make sure I work on my perfect concealment genjutsus.

Oh tomorrow wont you come quicker?

* * *

I don't think she will develop a relationship with Gaara, maybe a creepy friend but that's about it.

WARNING: In the next chapter it gets a bit dark, Megumi will start to turn kind of insane so everyone you have a heads up!


	6. Not a C-rank anymore

I apologize for this chapter, I have changed a controversial scene but I do plan to incorporate it later on. Sorry everyone.

**Summarized responses:**

She wont learn Jinto its too op, her floating is inefficient because it was self taught but it does work on rocky terrain. She can tree hop by swapping to strengthening her legs then switching back to levitating.

She is not in the chunin exams but will have an event to make up for it, her team gets severely wounded because of the continuous and coordinated attacks resulting in physical exhaustion. Remember that her team specializes in stealth and tracking not fighting! Additionally chakra usage and control does not equal stamina, those are two different things.

Her mental instability has to do with her sharingan awakening and usage. After she awakens her mangekyo she will basically go mad from the continuous stream of voices that demand bizarre things from her. So as a result anytime she activates her sharingan she will hear the voices during and afterwards, she will be prescribed medication in the next chapter to help cope with the voices.

After having a debate with my friend I have settled on that she will stay in Konoha for a while but she will eventually fall to madness, she will be both a hero and a villain.

* * *

Surprisingly this morning I woke up before Sasuke, What the hell? How I figured he was sleeping still because no one woke me from my sleep, plus I might have walked down the hall to peak into his room. He was indeed still sleeping so I figured i'll wake him after I make something for us to eat.

I have noticed when we had dinner last night that Sasuke was already starting to change how he acts. Sure he still is chatty with me, sort of, and tells me information but I feel like he just doesn't want to talk. The looks he gives me when I go to speak with him, although he means nothing bad I am sure but I just feel insecure, a look of judgment is all I see. Stepping away from these negative thoughts, I went to the kitchen humming in a weak voice.

Why weak you might say?

Well when I wake up I can either be loud and sound normal or be on the quieter side and have the weakest and scratchiest voice ever. Tones will end up dying and my voice will have empty pauses, its like having a miniature version of losing your voice which is scary as fuck! It has happened to me before and it took about a week in a half to two before I could properly speak without my voice just coming out as wheezing noises. Absolutely horrible.

Deciding to test the waters, I figured hell lets see how my memory holds up. I grabbed a bag of flour, a single egg, and salt. Dumping about two to three cups of flour inside the bowl and cracked one egg, mixing it slightly. I then went and put some salt, going on the lighter side just in case. After that was in I went to the sink and turned it on, the water filling the bowl slowly. I would pull it from the water to stir but continued to add more water until the mixture came to kind of a pancake density. I continued to stir it to make sure that all flour bubbles were gone before trying to hunt down our pan. Seriously that thing gets moved to a new place everyday and its a hassle to find. Once I located it I oiled the pan heavily and poured the mixture into small clumps, the clumps turning solid rather quickly allowing me to flip it. I continued this procedure until there was no mixture left and all the clumps looked golden and crispy. I took a test bite, making sure to take a colder one and to my satisfaction they tasted very familiar. I threw my arms into the air and cheered, dancing around in joy. I heard a 'Ahem' from the side, my body freezing to look at the doorway where Sasuke stood in all his sleepy glory.

"Good morning sleeping prince~!" I gave a large grin and clapped my hands, this was a prideful moment for me. Sasuke yawned and scratched at his eye before walking closer to see what I was up to. His expression looked unreadable, is that good?

"What did you do?" He gave me a look of disdain probably thinking I messed up what I was attempting to cook, well sucker I didn't!

"I made what I call poor mans bread!" I clapped again and picked up the plate to shove it near him, gesturing him to take one. He gave another look before grabbing one to nibble on it. He paused after swallowing his first bite, pulling the 'bread' away from him. "So~? How is it?" I asked in excitement.

He stayed quiet a moment before stating, "Terrible." My grin fell immediately and my posture slumped, well talk about shitting on my mood. I heard a small huff and looked at Sasuke, he had a smirk on his face. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion, what was he up to?

"Megumi-chan if you are going to make something like this you need something to add to it, it's too plain." Oh shit that's right! I set the plate down so I could do a face palm, that's the most important thing! I shuffled towards the fridge to pull out a plum flavored jam, Sasuke's face scrunching for a moment. He really doesn't like sweet things. I grabbed a spoon and scooped some out before plopping it onto the bread, spreading it lightly and shoving it towards Sasuke. He shook his head, "I'm not really that hungry." I growled at him.

"Listen here you stick, I got the recipe down in my first try from memory so you better approve it and eat it how it's meant to be!"

"No." That piece of shit, he had another smirk on his face and basically was hinting at for me to make him. Well that's atleast how it felt to me. I folded the 'bread' in half so the jam wouldn't get anything dirty, and got into position. Sasuke's form slightly adjusted in preparation but of course it wouldn't matter hes too fast. I pounced into his direction hoping to tackle him but he moved to the side so I ended up painfully belly flopping on the floor. I groaned out in pain before giving him the stink eye, that douche. He actually didn't even bother to look back to see if I was okay, instead he went and grabbed another plain one to eat. I huffed before deciding to stop screwing around and get to eating so we could leave. I gulped down part of the food and stored the rest into a container with jam on the side, perhaps my teammates will want to try it.

As we walked towards the training grounds I remembered something very crucial, the chunin exams duh! "Hey Sasuke-kun are you gonna be in the chunin exams this month?" Sasuke shrugged, a look of determination running across his expression.

"I better be, I want to test my strength against people like Gaara. What about you?" I grinned, I wanna see Gaara in action too! Talk about awesome!

"Gonna find out in a bit, I hope I am. Imagine if we had to fight each other, I would totally kick your ass!"

Sasuke let out a snort and waved me off, "Yeah right, you wouldn't be able to even land a hit on me." I growled, this asshole thinks he can go against me? Me? I felt fire burn in my eyes, not literally but the determination kind ya know?

"Your on you ass! Don't come begging to me when your on the floor cryin from how badly you got your ass handed to you!" Sasuke shot a smirk in my direction before starting to head to the left, we reached the training grounds and had to reach our specific ones.

"I'll look forward to it." He called out as he walked away, I felt anger boil in my veins. That son of a douche, just you wait Sasuke i'll own you! Actually... Damn I probably should have shot him a warning about the chunin exams, or should I? Orochimaru was crucial for developing Sasuke to his god status that is necessary for taking Madara down, but if he gets the curse mark he will be able to kick my ass then. Gah priorities! I kept walking down the path until I saw my team lurking around at our usual training spot.

"Mornin guys!" I called out with a wave, my excitement creeping back in at the thought of the chunin exams. Yori waved at me, a grin on his features. He was certainly happy.

"Good morning Megumi-chan." Both boys greeted, Takeo shooting a look at Yori before giving me a large grin.

Takeo then leaned forward with his arms behind his back, his form still for a moment. I got closer to put my hand onto his shoulder, "You okay?" Takeo then sprung forward, his clenched fist stretched outwards.

"We will progress as a team! Imagine our upper hand against everyone~! Ah, I am well~, It is excitement Megumi-chan~! " Takeo scratched the back of his head for a moment for causing me concern before starting to fidget with energy again.

"As much as I'd love to agree with you Takeo-san, we have to wait on Masahiro-sensei's word." Yori stated, coming closer to pat Takeo on the shoulder before retreating his hand. Takeo started to grumble out a few words in annoyment before spiking back up with energy.

"There is no reason why we can't continue~! Our team is perfect~! We could defeat anyone who tries!" I was going to comment how that wasn't necessarily true but I was beat.

"Your comment Takeo-chan further validates my reasoning for not allowing you three to participate in the chunin exams." Masahiro-sensei's voice spoke up behind us but we all froze, he was not going to allow us?

My anger from earlier bubbled up, how dare he? "Why can't we go!? We are trained to survive we can fight our teamwork is good so why can't we?" I stomped my foot, I demand answers. I felt a hand on my back, it was Yori and he had a disappointed but accepting look.

"I agree with Megumi-chan. We know how to track and disguise ourselves, additionally we know how to fend off people. We are against genin how difficult can it be?" Takeo spoke up, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"If you ducklings are done?" Masahiro-sensei uncrossed his arms before raising his hand to start a count down.

"First, you three are not fully trained in the art of stealth which could easily get you killed. Second, only Takeo-chan knows how to fight decently which can cause problems if Yori-chan or Megumi-chan get taken hostage. Thirdly, you three have low stamina and are too impulsive, you will only get yourselves killed. Lastly you three don't have the maturity and awareness of how important the chunin exams are so I will not register you for this exam. Perhaps for the next one I will but at this current moment you three will only drag each other down and will end up dying as a result. I am concerned for you my little ducklings, you three are like my children."

I sighed in understanding, he was right. Even if majority of the people entered in this specific exam were rather weak to protect the main characters aside from Gaara's team and Orochimaru's team. If we crossed them we would be killed in an instant, in my case I might be captured for the sharingan to awake before having it extracted. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of that, how horrific.

Yori broke the silence, his voice quiet. "Thank you Masahiro-sensei for withholding us from this exam. We are naive but we will do our best to improve our skills so that you will not need to feel worry over our actions." Takeo and I nodded, determination spreading in our features. I will improve my skills to survive, I will not be captured by Danzo's crew or Orochimaru's. I will become independent and notable, someone to never be crossed.

"Wonderful! I was expecting more resistance to be honest my little ducklings, never mind that let us continue with our day. Today we will work more on our offensive skills, afterwards we will go to retrieve a C-ranked mission." We all made noises in acknowledgment before continuing to our training session.

Everything seemed to be like usual during our session, the boys appreciated the food I brought to munch on (Of course I got teased for it, damn Takeo). We were at the mission center and already picked out a mission that sounded decent. We were going to a village to help deal with their animal issues, they were known to occasionally have bandit issues but it's been months since an occurrence so Masahiro-sensei thinks we are in the clear. We were dismissed to gather our belongings and to pack anything we think is vital, food of course being my main concern. I packed away a ton of dried meats and nutritional bars along with packing a few fruits and vegetables. I made sure I was extra stocked on my weapons, senbon being my favorite, before heading off to go to the gate to meet up with my teammates.

Nothing really notable happened for the few days we traveled aside from me starting me period again, fucking piece of shit body. I figured we reached our destination when we could hear and see little children running around playing tag. They were so little and carefree, I wonder if their parents realize the dangers? We walked through the village, getting stares from the villagers, it was a bit creepy to be honest. Everyone looked on the thinner side and looked very tired, perhaps their problems were really severe. A young man who was standing near a wall suddenly stepped away from it and walked towards us, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hello Konoha-nin, are you here for our request of assistance?" Masahiro-sensei nodded and pulled out the document showing that we indeed agreed to help. "Excellent! My name is Hiroshi Arata and I am this lovely villages leader. Please do come inside we have much to discuss." Arata gestured for us to follow him into the building he was leaning against, the room was kind of cramped with various items littered around. It didn't seem to bother him, perhaps this was normal? We followed him to a cushioned ground and sat down, a table in between us with a map on it.

"I will get right to the point, we are having issues with wolves and bears. Wolves come in through mainly this region," he pointed at the North Eastern side of the woods near the village and dragged his finger down towards the East side. ", they kill our livestock and have hurt a few children that mistook them for dogs. The bears come from all around but mainly from the South and have attacked and killed a few of my people that have gone looking for food or supplies. Please help protect my home and we will forever be in your debt." Masahiro-sensei waved him off before bringing his hand to his chin in thought.

"What attacks happen more frequently? What are the numbers usually?" The man sighed in thought before leaning back.

"They both tend to happen one after another which is why we are in need of assistance. I can't give you an exact amount but there are definitely more than thirty total beasts that threaten my home." Masahiro-sensei nodded and gave a reassuring smile.

"Do not fret Arata-san, we will do everything in our power to protect your home and people. In fact we are rather lucky, my team specializes with hunting and tracking so we shouldn't have a problem, right ducklings?" We nodded in response and waited for directions, Masahiro-sensei taught us to be secretive and quiet during our missions in case someone was observing.

"That.. That's a miracle thank you.. Ah I never did ask what are your names?" Arata's form and expression relaxed, his people were finally going to be safe again.

"Do not worry about it Arata-san, that is what we are here for. I am Makoto (Masahiro) and these are my students, Juro (Yori), Emi (Megumi), and Ken (Takeo). I must ask about our living accommodations, my team is rather drained from the trip." The man let out a breath of air before shaking his head.

"I apologize, I will take you to where you will reside for now, is one room together alright?" Masahiro-sensei responded with yes, we were then lead to a home a few streets away.

The house looked more like a shack and seemed to be in slightly questionable condition. Takeo muttered a few words under his breath about how everything looked worn down and old. Masahiro-sensei glanced at Takeo with a cold look to which Takeo straightened up and shushed up. Masahiro-sensei could be really scary sometimes. I nudged Takeo's arm once Masahiro-sensei turned around to speak with Arata and gave a small smile, I agreed with him. Takeo stuck his tongue out with a grin before going poker faced again. Once we got inside Arata left us, he requested we work as soon as possible before leaving.

Masahiro-sensei waited a minute before speaking, a sharp look bouncing between Takeo and me. I winced, he caught what I did? "What did I tell you two?" Masahiro-sensei snapped, his brows scrunching together. "Well?" He tapped his foot loudly waiting for either Takeo or me to speak up.

"For us to restrict our personal feelings when on a mission. No personal interactions must be used." I frowned as Yori repeated what Masahiro-sensei kept drilling into our head. I understand the reasoning but its overkill.

"I still think that your going overboard Mas- er.. Makoto-sensei. This is a village where there are no shinobi, we are also still in the fire country so I doubt anything is gonna happen to us." Masahiro-sensei sighed and brought his fingers to ease the further scrunching eyebrows.

"Emi-chan~." His voice made a shiver race through my body, his eyes sharp and cold. "Do you want to be dragged off and killed? Rather do you want to be taken only to reproduce against your will? Follow protocol that's all I ask of." I nodded and gulped loudly, Fear entered my body, of course this is the ninja world what the fuck am I thinking? It's chunin exam time also there's foreign ninja all over, one wrong move and I could be used to breed the sharingan over and over and over till I collapse. Why do I keep becoming so arrogant and ignorant? I should be atleast be twice the age of this body yet I think like a child, Konoha's safety and manipulation led to this. The patriotism they try to instill in everyone, that we should all throw down our lives for the villages good. A village that had political corruption due to Danzo and Shisui's eye.

How twisted.

As the weeks progressed nothing serious happened, we heard the wolves howling in the distance but no attacks happened in the village. We scouted out the North Eastern section to see if we could find a wolf den. We did find many wolf tracks but the creatures were hiding well. We came across one bear but this bear was a mother with two cubs trailing after her, we deemed her not a threat. We also searched the Southern forest and same results, no animals. Everything was very suspicious, no attacks occurred in the village and people were able to go out and about with no dangers. So very strange. Masahiro-sensei warned us to stay on guard since this was not normal behaviors for the animals according to the villagers.

The fateful day came. We awoke to sounds of destruction, and occasional screams. Masahiro-sensei was gone and I only had Yori and Takeo with me, we ventured outside and saw a gruesome site. Buildings were getting destroyed from fires and the large animals that ran through attacking the villagers. My blood ran cold, this was dangerous. Takeo ran forward with Yori following to go help the villagers that were getting mauled nearby, I trailed afterwards but I felt distant. What am I going to do in this situation? I don't have anything offensive and these animals were larger than me, they could easily swipe and kill me. I casted weak genjutsu's into the area hoping to will the animals to stop, instead it seemed to agitate them further. Their attacks becoming more aggressive and reckless, a few turned in our direction and stalked over.

"Emi-chan focus! We need you!" Takeo called out, the boy already received a few cuts from fighting a wolf off. I shook my head, smacking my cheeks to regain focus of the situation. I am a shinobi that specializes in deception, a few animals will not scare nor wound my being nor my teammates. I grabbed a handful of senbon and threw them at the creatures at charged in our direction, successfully hitting a few in the eyes. They charged on unaffected, what the hell? I jumped and dodged the swipes, occasionally throwing a few more ninja tools in hopes that they will back up but things never work like that. We got surrounded, the animals landing swipes and bites on our forms, saliva and blood oozing from our wounds.

We were going to die here weren't we?

I heard Takeo let out a cry in pain, my body acted quickly and charged at the wolf that had a hold on his lower right leg. In the process I got nicked badly on my side but the pain was ignored, I have to help my teammates. I pulled out a kunai and stabbed the wolf in the neck, the wolf then released Takeo's leg before dying from blood loss on the floor.

"Megumi!" Takeo cried out as he jumped to push me to the floor, a claw digging through his shoulder and puncturing through to the other side. I stared in shock, my eyes watering. He saved me, our best fighter saved the worst and I had vowed to protect my team? I was trash. Utter trash. Another wolf bit at his upper arm, tugging aggressively before another joined to bite at his leg. Yori was also getting swarmed but his poisons were able to weaken the ones attacking him, his wounds to a smaller degree. Anger boiled inside me as I felt time slow slightly, the animal movements becoming predictable. I lurched forward and buried the kunai into the wolf's neck before jumping over Takeo to stab the other wolf. He gave me a look of thanks before shock took his features.

"Your eyes.." I heard him mutter as I continued to slice and stab at the animals in rage, these beasts hurt my teammates, they hurt me, they deserve to die a painful death. I felt a chuckle bubble in my throat as a sadistic grin sat on my features, blood squirting from the jugular cuts on the different animals. I could hear small whispers urging me to continue, of course I will. One after another they would collapse to the floor, twisting and twitching in pain. They will not be put out of their misery, no no they shall suffer. Suffer long and hard for agonizing us. A sound of clapping caught my attention, I turned around and saw a group of people walking towards us, more wolves and bears tagging along with them.

"What a spectacular show, do provide more entertainment children!" The animals raced in our direction, my form tensing in anticipation. I could see Takeo trying to stand up, the boy falling over to groan out in pain. I looked at him in concern and it was a mistake, a bad mistake. A bear was close enough and swiped at me hitting me right in the head, my body flying to the side. My senses were disorientated, everything was wobbling a bit. Another whisper I could make out begged for me to abandon my teammates, what the fuck? I felt nauseous but pushed it down, now was not the time. I stood up and shook my head to clear the feeling, my eyes refocusing on the situation. I charged at the animals that were near Takeo to try and protect him to the best of my ability, it seems that Yori was thinking along the same thoughts as he joined me. We fought wave after wave, our movements becoming more sluggish from exhaustion.

I could hear the man laugh, "That is it? How pathetic." I growled, how dare he? What does this son of a bitch have against us? A burst of energy spiked in my body as I fought harder and harder, slowly moving towards the man and his group of men. Just as I got a few feet away from him, the onslaught stopped. No more wolves no more bears, it appears they ran out.

I grinned and spoke loudly, my movements becoming exaggerated. "Ara? Is that _all_? Indeed how pathetic, perhaps your blood will _satisfy more_?" I cackled loudly, a few of the bandits backing up in concern. He gave a challenging smirk, "How arrogant, kill her and those two boys." The army of bandits charged forward, I rolled my shoulder before getting into a fighting stance when a thought occurred to me. These are humans, why the fuck am I not using my genjutsus?!

I dodged their weak and uncoordinated swipes as I prepped to start casting the layers I have been working on, starting with a minor sense disorientation. Some of the men started to put too much effort into their swipes resulting in them accidentally hurting each other, perfect. I next set up an environmental genjutsu that slowly made each individual block out who was around them, they could only see themselves and me. The next one I worked on was an auditory one which would block out all sounds aside from what each person made themselves. I then casted another which showed my own body moving into different directions, a few different versions of me appearing all around causing the men to attack in different directions. I was going to layer another genjutsu when I suddenly got hit from behind, my body getting knocked to the floor again. The genjutsus lifted as I tried to recover but my back got stepped on heavily, my breath coming out weak. A voice spoke from above my head.

"Such an exciting girl, an Uchiha at that. Your tricks are no-" His voice got cut off and his weight suddenly lifted, I coughed as air flooded my thirsty lungs. I heard various cries of pain and shock, bodies falling over all around. Once I felt I was strong enough I tried to stand up, my legs shaking from the gradual strength decline. I felt a hand wrap around my side and another hand grab at my shoulder, I looked to see who it was and saw Masahiro-sensei. He looked very worried and apologetic.

"You did well Emi-chan. I'm sorry Joru Ken and Emi for not being here to protect you. I am so sorry my ducklings." I let out a weak chuckle, Masahiro-sensei's brows raising in concern.

"I did damn well didn't I?" Masahiro gave a weak smile before ruffling my hair.

"Relax now Emi-chan, I will take care of everything." As if his words held a power I felt my body relax, my vision fading to black. I could hear the whispers crying out for me to stay awake, I tried to stay awake but my will was weak.

I awoke some time later and was all bandaged up, my form was aching and I had painful pinches all over my body. Takeo seemed to have taken things the worst and Yori the least but we all survived. We were visited by the villagers who survived the attack and they would bring gifts and thanks along with praying that we will recover smoothly. We did recover for the most part, Takeo is having some slight issues with his shoulder that the bear pierced but aside from that we were all doing well. We stayed a few more weeks before packing our things so we could retreat to Konoha.

I should probably mention what the heck was going on exactly right? So the situation was that a group of bandits with a shinobi leader rule this area, they are known for breeding bears and wolves which is what they use to fight and ravage villages. There were no reports of them being active in this area so it was unexpected, our mission got bumped up to a B-ranked mission as a result.

Now you are probably wondering like we were, where the hell was Masahiro-sensei?

The man was evacuating civilians and trying to protect them, he was busy trying to keep everyone alive which is why he joined up with us late. He said that he left after the animals retreated to go join in the fight in the village which was when they sent everything to try and take us down. Masahiro-sensei praised our team over and over, his pride beaming at our results. He of course kept checking on my mental health to see if I was going to crack or anything, which I don't think I will. I didn't bother to mention this to him but the whispers will come in on random.

Occasionally when it's quiet I will hear soft whispers that suggest negative things. They mention death and suffering and beg of me to help ease their suffering, that if I help I will be of value. I wont lie and say that these voices have not been affecting me, they leave me in a rather dark mood when they sprout by, my mind craving to be satisfied with the vision of blood.

We returned to the village and were immediately sent to the hospital to be checked over after we reported our results at the mission center. What I didn't know was that Masahiro-sensei informed the Hokage of his growing concern of my mental state, that I was essentially a walking bomb of sorts. The doctors healed up whatever of our injuries were left and firmly told us that we needed to sleep and watch our health. No strenuous training for a few days atleast.

My dreams brought mixed feelings, I saw people of Konoha and that village getting slaughtered over and over, their expressions of fear burned into my memory. Typically I would observe someone in my dreams but this time I was living the experience, I was the killer destroying everything. Slicing through everyone one by one, I eventually fought against the different teams of shinobi but even through my losing fight I kept trying. What made this dream rather unappealing was the fact that the whispers plagued the dream, whatever they ordered my body followed unquestioningly. I had no control, I was merely an observer to the horror I was creating. The disgusting part was that I enjoyed it, I enjoyed causing fear in everyone, the power I felt was captivating. I even attacked Naruto and Sasuke, the boys fought hard and together but our bond caused them to hesitate resulting in easy targets. The dream continued on its dark path, warping to show me all alone and psychotic. I was dancing around bloodied destroyed corpses, giggling with sincerity. Who was this person? Is this really me? The other me then stopped and became stiff, looking over her shoulder to give me a dark look.

"_Leave!_" She screamed before I was ejected out of the dream, my heart beating at a rapid pace.

I needed fresh air. I stood up and walked down the hall, plopping to the floor to stare at the sky. It was almost daytime, the sky starting to change to colors of oranges and purples. A cold breeze blew causing me to hug my arms to create warmth, I don't feel too well. I stayed for a few more minutes before getting up to use the restroom then heading off to the kitchen to eat a basic meal.

The next few days followed very similarly, I was having a hard time sleeping normally and I felt weak. I needed to speak with Masahiro-sensei, perhaps he could help me. I had found out that the chunin exam fights were going to occur today. I met up with my teammates and we proceeded to go to the stadium and get nice front row seats. I saw Sakura and gave her a wave, the girls expression changing to concern when she saw how I looked. I dismissed her questions and said that I was having a hard time sleeping which is why I looked like shit. We exchanged information about how the exams went versus my mission and who the competition was. Everything basically was just like in the Naruto show, all the same candidates. I also asked about Sasuke, how was his health. Sakura mentioned that he was bitten by Orochimaru and that something was wrong with him but he refused to back out. I nodded, sounds about right. Our attention was drawn to the ground when an announcer started to state off the rules and who was going to fight first. I tried my best to focus on the announcer but I started to feel my anxiety spike, something wasn't right. I glanced around suspiciously but I couldn't see anything wrong, then it hit me.

Kabuto.

He was in the crowd, he is the one who starts the invasion.

What the fuck am I going to do?

* * *

**EDIT:** I took out the self harm insane moment, I apologize everyone it was a bit too unexpected and sudden.

Old comment: Was the mission intense enough to awaken her sharingan?


End file.
